Patience
by AnnaM
Summary: Quando uma porta se fecha, outra se abre. Quando um coração te fere, outro vem com a cura.No amor é assim? Ninguém sabe... Somente quem passa por uma prova de fogo para poder amar. UA. SangoSesshy. Romance.
1. Um zigoto, Uma boate, Uma batida

**Patience**

"Às vezes, você me perguntava, Onde eu escondia meu amor. Eu era tão indiscreto, e cego. Por favor Sango me perdoe por não ter sido o mais fiel dos namorados ou o mais romântico... eu te amo. Pense bem... Com amor Miroku"

Sango leu e releu o bilhete em seguida rasgou-o e jogou no lixo. Quem Miroku pensava que era ainda escrevendo a ela? Depois de tê-la traído com quase todo o time de animadoras de torcida? "vá tomar banho Miroku" Pensou Sango Abaixando um porta-retrato com a foto do casal no criado mudo. "Quer saber? Eu vou sair hoje! Ir pra balada mais divertida de Tóquio e esquecer esse baka". Pensou Sango em seguida ela abaixou o olhar "A quem está querendo enganar Sango? Você sabe que seu coração é do Miroku, Sempre foi" ela abraçou as pernas e algo lá no fundo de sua mente concluiu "Sempre foi, Mas nunca mais será! É hoje que eu arranjo alguém melhor"

Mas você deve estar se perguntando, quem é Sango? Quem é Miroku? Quantas gostosas têm no time de animadoras de torcida? Sango é uma jovem que no baixo dos seus 21 anos acaba de ser traída pelo Filho da mãe do seu namorado Miroku. Este é um jovem de 24 que costuma pegar as animadoras de torcida do segundo grau nos finais de semana. E as animadoras de torcida são em 11. ta bom eram em 11... Mas uma ficou Grávida do Miroku, por tanto Sango descobriu o caso deles com as meninas... Mas Além de ter dado dois belos cifres para Sango e talvez perdido o amor de sua vida, Miroku ganhou alguns processos por pedofilia e estava louco para voltar para a bonita universitária.

Mas voltando á tentativa desesperada de Sango e de mandar Miroku lá pra aquele lugar,ela comprou uma entrada pro Patience. Patience, era uma boate badalada no outro canto de Tóquio. Seu nome, Paciência, não tem nada haver com o interior que é cheio de maloqueiros e gente apressada ou dançando feio viciados em algum alucinógeno. O nome só tinha haver com o fato da fila ser enorme, para comprar o ingresso, era o que pensavam todos. Mas não. Na verdade ninguém sabia o significado, mas é lógico que não era esse. Mas Sango Conseguiu comprar a entrada... E toda cheia de si, passou em um shopping e comprou o vestido mais transado que achou. O belo vestido preto, o sapato novo, e a maquiagem recém feita, só lembravam-na cada vez mais do Miroku , de como ele adorava quando ela se produzia para sair com ele. "Miroku, seu idiota!Saia da minha mente, afaste-se do meu coração." E com os olhos lacrimejados ela, pegou seu carro e foi para a balada... Longe de sua realidade talvez ela esquecesse que era capaz de amar. Coisa que jamais aconteceria.

Sabe quando você sofre, e deseja esgotar suas energias para não conseguir pensar em quem lhe fez sofrer, nem alimentar ódio ou a dor? A maneira mais fácil disso é dançar. E parece que Sango sabia disso. Ela não era de baladas. A jovem fazia Jornalismo e estava no sexto período. Era apaixonada pelo curso, então meio que não saia, tinha seu prazer na faculdade. Mas naquela noite, Jornalismo, faculdade, contas, Miroku... Nada mais importava... ela só queria dançar.

Do outro lado do estabelecimento, Sesshoumaru procurava inspiração em um dos corpos presentes. Com 28 anos, Ele era músico... vocalista de uma banda de rock amorzinho, recentemente sua namorada Kikyou havia acabado com ele, por ele ser meio calado. Ela sempre soube que ele não a amava. Que lá no fundo Sesshoumaru era romântico e sonhava com um só amor. Quem sabe uma linda garota se afogando numa praia e ele indo salva-la? Momentos especiais... Algo grande... Um olhar que valesse por mil palavras.. mas para a infelicidade de Kikyou não havia sido ela. Ela não havia conquistado o grande herdeiro das industrias Yasha, infelizmente. O Garoto de cabelos lisos e prateados, pediu mais uma cerveja em quanto olhava em busca de alguém. Uma só alma que lhe inspirasse. Porque não era mais fácil? Droga!

Sesshoumaru olhou para a pista e decidiu dançar, ele guardou a carteira no bolso traseiro e foi para pista, dançou um pouco, ele não era o melhor, mas também não nego que apesar disso, ele não massacrou o pé de ninguém. Foi quando foi atropelado por alguém, de forma muito rápida, Ele sentiu alguém cair ao seu lado, pegou a pessoa o mais rápido possível, era um rapaz. Visivelmente chapado Caindo de pesado. Sesshoumaru não sabia o que fazer... Mas nem deu tempo de pensar. Em alguns instantes a policia já tinha invadido o local. E com um golpe na nuca desmaiou.

Luzes batiam forte em seu olho, e ao meio das pessoas sendo revistadas pela policia que estava na busca de tóxicos e armas. Ele se levantou, e de imediato ouviu uma voz familiar

- Me desculpe senhor Sesshoumaru, meus homens não o reconheceram.- era o delegado amigo do seu pai... Sesshy nem pensou muito, sua cabeça doía. Não fazia idéia do que tinha acabado de acontecer, como se ele tivesse sonhado tudo e acabasse de acordar com sua empregada servindo torradas no café da manhã. O delegado continuou falando mas não o ouvia direito, ele estava sentindo como se tivesse 6 anos e tivesse esperando seu presente de natal chegar. Ele sabia que algo ia acontecer

- Hei me solta!- gritou uma moça... Sesshy olhou ao seu redor. Bateu o olho numa linda garota que estava sendo agarrada por um policial. A moça não parecia chapada. Tampouco parecia portadora de armas. Ele levantou a voz, em direção ao oficial. E disse- Hei. Seu guarda, ela estava comigo!

- Estava?- perguntou o delegado e os policiais juntos

- Estava?- perguntou logo em seguida a moça

- Estava!- confirmou Sesshy confiante.

A moça perplexa, olhava para o bonito rapaz. Enquanto o oficial pedia mil perdoes, e falava algumas coisas, ela se concentrou no olhar dele, que garoto lindo! Que gesto legal ele estava fazendo, ela sorriu. Assim que o delegado e o oficial se afastaram, ela se aproximou do Menino.

: - Oi.- disse ela

:- Oi.- respondeu o moço- você está bem?

: - to. Graças a você. obrigada, muito obrigado.- Disse Sango, ela nunca se sentiu tão encabulada. Parecia até uma adolecente ansiosa porque estava para dar seu primeiro beijo

: - Eu sou o Sesshoumaru e você?

: - S-Sango- gaguejou ela

: - Porque ele tava te levando?

: - eu não sei- disse ela- quando eu acordei já estava sendo carregada.

: - Você vem sempre aqui?

: - Não, na verdade é a primeira vez.- disse ela enquanto os dois se dirigiam até o estacionamento

: - Porque veio?- perguntou ele

: - é uma longa historia.

: - Vai ser uma longa noite.- disse Sesshoumaru

Sango contou de seu namorado, da traição, da gravidez da adolecente e tudo mais, em seguida ouviu a historia dele. O dia já estava nascendo quando os dois acabaram de contar suas vidas.

: - Obrigada por me tirar de lá de novo- disse Sango

: - Amigos?- perguntou Sesshy

: - Pode acreditar- disse Sango enquanto abraçava Sesshoumaru, e esse tinha certeza que enfim tinha salvado a bela moça que se afogava no mar, e o olhar que valia por mil palavras, já estava acumulado em um bilhão.

**Continua...**

**Oi pessoas, tudo susse? Comigo tudo... bom essa é a minha primeira fic Sesshy-Sango então tenham, paciência comigo xD, eu espero que vcs comentem ok? Mas como essa fic apareceu no meu cerebro? Simples! Tudo começou quando eu estava vendo um programa da MTV, acho que era top top "é ruim mas é bom" então lá estava eu vendo, quando chegou a uma musica chama Patience do Guns n' roses não demorou nada para eu me apaixonar por essa música.Um mês depois eu estava ouvindo-a , e visitando sites de fan-arts quando vi uma Sango e Sesshoumaru e meus neurônios decidiram trabalhar pra criar Patience, essa fic fala sobre um triangulo amoroso, entre um rapaz perdidamente apaixonado e arrependido (Miroku), uma moça com sentimentos confusos e coração dividido (Sango) e um jovem que estava descobrindo o que era amar de verdade (sesshoumaru). Ao contrario das minhas fics anteriores, essa fic é só de romance, pura melação, mas ficou muito bonita, então eu espero que vocês leiam e se gostarem o que eu duvido muito comentem. Eu vou parar por aqui beijus!  
**


	2. Os sentimentos de uma Sango em crise

**Fic K+ por culpa do palavreado O.o desculpeeeee**

"Pode acreditar" Pensou Sesshy enquanto dirigia em direção á sua casa, o rapaz sorriu estava se sentindo mais leve. É como se estivesse tomando um delicioso banho depois de sair do mar. Ele não queria que aquele momento acabasse, mas já que acabou ia saborear as lembranças.

Enquanto isso, Sango ligou o rádio pensando em duas pessoas Miroku e Sesshy; Ela havia amado muito Miroku, mas nunca tinha gostado tanto de alguém como do Rapaz de cabelos prateados que salvara sua noite. Ela ia a direção da sua casa. Não queria ir estudar, e nem tinha energia para isso. Assim que chegou em casa, se jogou no sofá, fechou os olhos e dormiu.

É engraçado quando você espera, espera uma pessoa mesmo sabendo que ela talvez te olhe com indiferença ou te desça o braço na frente do campus todo. Mas Miroku estava parado no portão da faculdade esperando Sango. Bom talvez seria mais relaxante para Miroku receber essa dose, do que perder sua manhã inteira esperando alguém que não chegaria. E para a infelicidade dos amigos do jovem moreno, eles tiveram que agüentar, durante o horário de almoço todo, Miroku preocupado com a ex-namorada

- Sango não é de faltar aula. Aconteceu algo com ela!- disse Miroku

- Nos sabemos Miroku- disse Kagome meio sonolenta. Kagome tinha a idade de Sango e era sua melhor amiga desde do segundo ano do colegial. Ela sabia muito bem, que Sango poderia não vir pra aula para evitar Miroku. – Porque você não vai no trabalho dela hoje á tarde?

- Você acha que ela não te chutaria?- perguntou Kouga se intrometendo na conversa. Kouga era um jovem de 25, que cursava medicina junto com Inu-yasha e Miroku. – dá um tempo pra mina. Você fez a burrada. Agora agüenta, cara.

Mas nesse momento os olhos de todos se viraram pra Inu-yasha. O Jovem sempre era o primeiro a dizer pra quem fosse que tivesse errado gravemente no amor: "você não a merecia, cara. Não sei quando você parar de errar, seu idiota." Mas ele estava quieto no seu canto pensando. O rapaz de também 25 anos percebeu que todos olhavam pra ele e deixou escapar:

- O que foi?

- Inu-yasha houve algum problema?- perguntou Kagome carinhosamente.

- Não.

- Então por que você não fala porcaria nenhuma?- perguntou Kouga

- O sesshoumaru ainda não chegou em casa.- disse Inu-yasha relendo a mensagem que chegara em seu celular

- E qual o problema?- perguntou Kouga

- Como assim, qual é o problema? Vai que seqüestraram-no! E exigem um resgate!

- Não viaja cara. O Sesshoumaru nunca se deixaria seqüestrar.- disse Miroku com uma voz triste ainda por causa de Sango.

- não, sério.- disse Inu-yasha pegando suas coisas- eu vo pra casa.

- Se ele foi seqüestrado, nos vamos também esperar o telefonema na sua casa- disse Kagome se levantando

- é vamos- disse Kouga, como sempre concordando com Kagome

Eles se levantaram, nenhum deles a não ser Inu-yasha, tinham visto a cara de sesshoumaru na vida. Só ouviam falar, e pouco. Inu-yasha e Sesshoumaru não eram os irmãos mais chegados, mas lá no fundo, do fundo, cavando muito bem, poderia se achar uma pontinha de amor entre os dois. Naquele momento o caçula dos herdeiros da empresa Yasha, sentia-se muito preocupado com o irmão.

As horas não param de correr, apesar de ninguém sentir. Com Sesshoumaru não era diferente. Ele estava encostado á uma mureta com uma vista linda para um lago. Só pensando em Sango... Que nome lindo. Sango! Que garota linda... diferente. Não era igual a Kikyou que era esnobe e perua. Era apenas uma garota comum, que estudava de manha, e trabalhava a tarde para poder comer e pagar alugel. Era só alguém tentando sobreviver da maneira mais humilde e encantadora do mundo. Por si própria. Sesshoumaru é claro nunca havia precisado se quer ir na cozinha buscar um copo d'água. Sempre foi rico. Estudou nas melhores instituições e fez faculdade de historia no estados unidos. Nunca pensou em trabalhar. Mas isso não vinha ao caso. Ele tinha de ligar pra moça! Pegou o celular e vasculhou em busca do numero dela. "Mais que burro eu sou! Esqueci de pegar o número e endereço dela!" pensou Sesshoumaru. Quando de repente uma palavra lhe veio à cabeça "Osmoze".

Sim osmoze, era o nome da loja onde sango atendia das 1 da tarde até as 9 da noite. Mas o jovem não fazia idéia em qual delas ficaria. Havia tantas e tantas lojas osmoze em Tóquio... era a mais badalada de todas. Sabe como é... Grife. Todos amam grifes. Pelo menos no seleto grupo de pessoas que seu pai considerava "amigas", era assim. Decidiu ir a todas, a procura de Sango. Pegou as chaves e o carro e foi em direção a um shopping. Foi quando se lembrou que ainda estava com a mesma roupa que usara quando saiu para dançar. Deu à volta em uma praça e seguiu o caminho da sua casa.

Enquanto isso, Sango chegava ao seu trabalho ofegante com seu colar entre os dedos. Quase que ela se atrasa pra mudança de turno... graças a aquele empreguinho de 300 reais por mês (ficam reais mesmo pq eu me esqueci o nome da moeda do Japão) e a mesada de mais 100 que o pai dela mandava todo mês pra ajudar, ela conseguia manter alugel, água, luz, telefone, e comida. O pai de sango era um comerciante de cidade pequena e abastecia toda a cidade onde morava. Não ganhava muito pôr mês, mas sempre dava um jeito de sobrar um dinheiro pra mandar pra filha. Mas voltando ao emprego de Sango, lá estava ela, vendendo mais algumas calças. E pensando no seu príncipe de olhos sonhadores.

É muito doido, quando você pensa em alguém e esse alguém está pensando em você. Muito doido, mesmo. Mas foi isso que aconteceu. Apesar de muitos disserem que é apenas conhecidencia, Sesshoumaru sabia o nome real daquilo. Magia. Ele pensava muito na jovem de cabelos negros e sedosos com quem passou a madrugada. pensando nisso que ele atravessou os portões da majestosa casa onde vivia.

Na sala de entrada, Inu-yasha esperava preocupado com Sesshoumaru, junto dele estava o pai dos dois e a mãe do Inu-yasha e seus amigos esperavam no carro que estava na garagem, nenhum dos três quis entrar e interromper o momento de dor da família. E acabando com a preocupação de todos, Sesshoumaru entrou com o jeito mais doce, que jamais ninguém havia visto. E foi interrogado com perguntas e mais perguntas.

- Chega- exclamou ele tentando se livrar de todos eles.- CHEGA! Por que estão todos assim?

- SEU BAKA!- chegou Inu-yasha metendo um tapa com toda força no irmão.

- hei, por que você fez isso?- exclamou Sesshoumaru que havia tombado no chão. Ele estava mais fraco por ter virado a noite.

- POR QUE VOCÊ SUMIU A NOITE TODA E SÓ CHEGOU AGORA?- gritou inu-yasha

- Calma filho- disse o pai de inu-yasha pondo a mão sobre o ombro do seu caçula.

- EU TO CALMO- gritou Inu-yasha se virando para o pai- NÃO CONSEGUES VER?

- eu adoraria ficar pra conversar,- disse Sesshoumaru- mas eu to atrasado

- atrasado?- perguntou a mãe de Inu-yasha- pra que?

- Pra ver a garota que eu amo.- disse Sesshoumaru correndo em direção ao seu quarto

* * *

- Não sabia que ele e a kikyou tinham voltado- suspirou Kagome enquanto, Inu-yasha contava a historia detalhada, já no carro. 

- Eu acho que eles não voltaram Kagome- disse Kouga- Eu falei com a Yumi ontem. A Kikyou está com ela na França

- eu acho que a noite do Sesshoumaru foi boa- disse Miroku com um sorrisinho malicioso

- Miroku se preocupe com a sua vida, e não com a vida do meu irmão!- disse Inu-yasha com um tom mais grosso do que o comum. Kagome o fuzilou com o olhar.

- Tudo bem...- Disse Miroku- mas minha vida não ta muito interessante não.

- eu já disse pra você ir falar com a Sango no trabalho dela.- disse Kagome mudando de expressão.

- eu vou.- disse Miroku- mas acho melhor dar um tempo

- Que dar um tempo o que! Você não a merecia, cara. Não sei quando você parar de errar seu idiota!- disse Inu-yasha

- que consolador, Inu-yasha- Ironizou Miroku.- acho que vou hoje sim no trabalho dela, mas depois. Vou deixar ela pensar bastante em mim.

* * *

Já era tarde quando Sesshoumaru chegou a ultima loja Osmoze que restava na cidade. Eram sete da noite, ele subiu as escadas rolantes, e olhou pela vitrine Sango suspirando enquanto saia do provador levando consigo algumas calças. Decidiu parar na floricultura pra levar um buquê para sua amada. Comprou rosas vermelhas. Enquanto isso Miroku chegava á loja onde sua ex-namorada trabalhava. 

- Bom dia- disse ele a outra atendente- você pode me chamar a Sango?

- ela ta ali no outro balcão, olhe- disse a moça que atendia no caixa.

- Sango- suspirou Miroku ao ver a jovem que dobrava pecas de roupas, que sua ultima cliente avia recusado. Sem duvida era ela. Com seu jeito misterioso, era ela. Sem que ela visse o ex, ele se aproximou e lhe beijou a nuca.

- Miroku vai embora- disse Sango sem se virar- eu to trabalhando

- Sango você tem que me ouvir

- Não tenho não. Por favor vai embora, não tenho mais nada com você.

- e porque não?- perguntou Miroku

- Eu não gosto mais de você

- você gosta sim- disse Miroku acariciando o cabelo dela e sendo afastado por ela

- Não gosto não. Eu gosto de... outra... pessoa.- disse Sango com olhar meio confuso. _"Kami-sama... Eu sei que é mentira! Mas vá embora... Será mesmo? Ah cala a boca! O que você está pensando, Sangozinha?"_

- não gosta. eu sei que você gosta de mim.- disse Miroku

- Miroku afaste-se – Disse Sango empurrando-o para longe

- é assim, ta bom.- disse Miroku- vou te dar um prazo, daqui a uns dias! E espero que você já esteja mansa. – disse isso e saiu pisando duro, esbarrando um cliente que carregava rosas. Quase acertando o buquê.

Acontece que o cliente, era Sesshoumaru. Ele entrou de leve na loja, e logo avistou Sango. Dirigiu-se a ela, rapidamente. A Garota viu Sesshoumaru também. Sorriu. Em nenhum momento de sua vida, ela havia sonhado com um príncipe tão encantador como ele.

- O que você

- shi- interrompeu Sesshoumaru- são pra você.- ele esticou as flores á atendente.

- Obrigada. São lindas.- disse Sango- Mas o que você está fazendo aqui?

- eu gostaria.. Eu gostaria sei lá, de repente, da gente sair hoje. Só pra relaxar.- ele foi dizendo as palavras, uma por uma, com um pouco de insegurança.

- Ah eu adoraria... Mas não vai dar, amanha meu turno é de manhã, mas..

- não, tudo bem eu entendo.

- mas amanhã à noite. – completou Sango- quem sabe, se você quiser... Domingo é o dia da semana que eu não trabalho. Então vai dar pra gente curtir bastante nosso sábado. Sei lá o que você acha?

- Ia ser ótimo.- disse Sesshoumaru um pouco mais feliz. – ótimo mesmo!

- ah então, amanha a noite, ta combinado

- é eu passo te buscar as 8 na sua casa pode ser?

- Claro, deixa eu te dar meu endereço...

- Pronto, então ta... até amanha. – disse Sesshoumaru recebendo o endereço.

- é até.

- posso te levar pra casa agora?

- A não precisa.- ela disse sem jeito- Ainda faltam 2 horas pra acabar meu turno.- _"AHHH não faz essa carinha de sou-um-cachorrinho-sem-dono-sem-amor-e-com-fome que eu derreto. Ei o que você está pensando que pode pensar, Nakamura Sango?"_

- Ah ta. Então ta tchau- ele suspirou ao acabar a frase, deixando Sango mordendo-se por dentro.

- tchau.

_"como ele sabia que eu amo rosas vermelhas?_" pensou Sango, enquanto subia até o estoque guardar o presente, junto dos seus pertences. _"eu acho que vai ser muito bom para nós esse sábado. Muito bom"_ E com um suspiro voltou ao seu trabalho.

**Continua...  
Aloha primos!  
hehehheeh  
Sim... aqui tem mais um capitulo de Patience... Foi só o tempo de ajustar algumas coisas.  
Ele já estava pronto, mas deu uns rolos na minha vidinha e não pude fazer os retoques finais O.o"""  
Ok... Sim, eu sou a favor de suspense. Sim, eu acho também que todo mundo ama rosas vermelhas, massão melhores que girassóis por exemplo O.o"" não imagino Sesshoumaru carregando um buquê de girassois se ajoelhando para Sango e cantando alguma letra de forró. Não que eu não goste de forró !O.o Mas é quase Lógico que tinha que ser algo em inglês hehehehe...  
Eu tava meio oucupada lendo várias fics de vários autores mto bons... Não só de IY mas de HP tb... E também colocaram minha cara a venda ¬¬"" Me sinto um animal nu zoo! libertem os animais do Zooo! Ok, chega do momento I love as baleias do norte...  
Respondendo **Reviews  
_MitZrael Girl-_** Oieeee. Nuss o.o vc aumentou meu ego xD Isso, boys and girls... Aumentem meu ego que eu gostooo! hehehe... Respondendo suas perguntitas: Há inumeras fics exelentes de SesshyXSango por aí Mas fico feliz de você ter lido essa! nesse site acho que tem 4 ou 5 O.o Ou menos... Na verdade I don't know! hehhehehe. Sim o coração da Sango sempre foi do Miroku, e eu não quiz mudar mto Ela nessa história. Ela continua a mesma boba apaixonada que só não quer sofrer. Acho que ela merece o Sesshy-lindo-e-maravilhoso 1 vez na vida! E eu também. Vo abri uma comu no orkut assim: Eu mereco o lindo do Sesshy uma vez na vida. Será que ele irá me esfolar viva? Nunca saberemos xD  
**_Amanda e Luana-_ **heheheh obrigada xD Não chega a ser meu casal favorito mas separadamente eu adoro ele, mas que todos e ela mais que todAs O.o o resultado? ISSO! heheheheh Eu tou postando agora... Demorei mto? Desculpeee... vo tenta c mais rápida das proximas vezes!  
**_Dark Lady Kitana- _**Valeu pela dicaa! Eu pus pra aceitar na mesma hora... Eh que antes o Fanfiction aceitava de boua ¬¬ agora precisa de autorização hueuhahuehuhua... Sem mais o que dizer neh?  
**_Karol Hiruma-_ **Ahhh deixa ;; Eu sempre quiz fazer algo meio melodrámatico mas só consigi arrancar umas risadas insanas da minha revisadora xD HUEuhAHUhuEHUAHUE XD obrigada pelo elogio! que bom que gostou... mas não se esqueça ¬¬ Isso é uma fic mas não necessáriamente eu vo ter que fazer o Sesshy perfeito em todos os aspectos... heheheh O.o Sim, pq alguém só é legal se tem defeitos... e é claro que essa coisa Cuti-cuti Vai ter algo /apertar buchecha de Sesshy on/ COISA MACIAAAAA /Apertar buchecha de Sesshy off/**

**Então é só... Espero que escrevam alguma coisa sobre o capitulo, mesmo que seja "ah tah legal" que mesmo um "ah tah legal" Tem seu valor!**  
Kissus... Ja neee!

**Agora um recado que eu prometi que ia deixar sobre **_Iris_**... ai ai... isso já tá me cansando...  
**Sim, eu aumentei a restrição de **Iris **para T. Não que realmente eu ache pesado o conteúdo, só que dentro da moral de uma sociedade não devemos ao menos estragar a inocencia de criancinhas com detalhes. Deixe que as novelas, jornais e sites de humor façam isso por nós. A Fic agora é indicada para **13 anos** por conter cenas leves de lemon. O lemon é o mais leve que você imagine, meus caros, mas mesmo assim, devemos levar em consideração que podem haver crianças no recinto O.o Agora, tem muitas pessoas com menos de **13 anos** que já tiveram sua inocencia estragada e não se importam de ler isso, nem acham necessário essa censura. Seria o meu caso, mas mesmo assim, lembre-se daquele seu coleguinha irritante, crianção e retardado de sala que você tanto estranha. Esse sim precisaria de uma censura. Então quem se julga **"adulto"** o suficiente para ler, **Iris**, não pode parar. Obrigada pela atenção.


	3. Just a little patience

Já eram 10 da noite quando Sango saiu do seu banho e foi se deitar. Seu apartamento com 80m², estava em silencio e calmo. Os olhos dela iam se fechando conforme o sono lhe puxava. De repente o telefone tocou, despertando do seu transe.

- alo?

- #alo?- disse a pessoa do outro lado da linha

- Oi Kagome.- suspirou Sango

- #por que você faltou hoje?

- eu virei a noite ontem. – disse Sango- não tinha energia.

- #você passou a noite toda pensando no Miroku?

- não, eu passei a noite toda Dançando.

- #nossa, onde?

- No Patience.- exclamou Sango se animando com a conversa

- #mas baixou policia lá

- é, eu sei. Mas um cara me tirou de lá, e a gente passou a noite conversando e tal

-# Uau! Você não perde tempo! Quem é o príncipe

- é segredo- disse Sango

- # AHHH COMO VOCÊ É CRUEL!

- Não grita!- exclamou Sango

- # Diz pelo menos o apelido

- Sesshy.

- #que apelido LINDO! Quando eu vo conhece?

- Olha, ele só salvou minha noite... Nada mais.- suspirou Sango – somos só amigos

- # Leva ele na minha festa de noivado Domingo!- disse Kagome empolgada-

- Ah é... você o Inu-yasha vão se casar. -disse Sango

- #Que empolgação, valeu mesmo!

- Ah você sabe que eu amo esse casamento

- # ahhh que meiga desculpe, eu vo desliga o souta ta querendo conectar a internet.

- ta, beijo tchau.

Sango desligou e virou na cama. Fechou os olhos pensando em Sesshy e dormiu, estava protegida por ele. E sentia isso.

Quando Sesshoumaru acordou na manhã seguinte, sua empregada, estava anunciando as horas e lhe trazendo seu café da manhã, mais que caprichado. Se ajeitando na cama, e com a leve brisa que vinha da janela recém-aberta, ele por um momento achou que tudo foi um sonho. Foi quando olhou para o cartão da loja de flores, na cabeceira. Percebeu que a menina que ele havia se apaixonado era real. Que a atração era real. Ele se sentia mal pela primeira vez na vida por receber toda manhã aquela mordomia toda de café na cama. Decidiu então comer na cozinha. A misteriosa cozinha, onde ele nunca havia entrado.

As criadas estranharam o comportamento do rapaz, mas acabaram obedecendo-o e lhe levando á cozinha. E naquela mesma manhã, ele aprendeu a usar um filtro de água, aprendeu a cortar o pão e a passar patê na fatia cortada. Nem preciso dizer que para ele aquilo era o máximo, não é mesmo? A emoção de apertar o botão do filtro, que libera água é tanta que se você o visse naquele momento, acharia que ele era um louco varrido que havia fugido do hospício, sabe-se lá como. É lógico, que você sempre vai a cozinha buscar água quando tem sede, e que talvez o gesto de apertar o botão do filtro seja tão normal, que ninguém note o dom que é apertar o botão do filtro. Se você fosse um metro e vinte centímetros, mais baixo que você é, com certeza não teria esse privilegio. Se não tivesse as duas mãos também não. Pra você ver como poder apertar o botão do filtro, trás independência dentro de casa.

Mas enquanto o jovem aprendia a apertar botão de filtro de água, Sango que já era muito mais experiente no assunto, fazia a mesma coisa,na osmoze, onde trabalhava. Apesar de ser mais um dia comum, para as demais atendentes, para ela não era. Não só porque ela já havia vendido 84,5 da sua meta e ainda era metade do mês. Mas por causa do seu encontro de noite com sesshoumaru. Ela enquanto vendia mais uma calça, mentindo novamente que havia ficado divina para uma pessoa, pensava nele. Qual seria a surpresa daquela noite? Será que ele iria a levar em algum lugar diferente? Um restaurante? Uma boate? Porque isso estava a torturando tanto? Droga! Droga! Droga! Que curiosidade! Por que diabos não era mais simples? Ela gostava muito dele. Se não fosse tão cabeça dura, ela diria que o amava mais que tudo na vida.e que dava vontade de gritar tudo isso. Mas e ele? Será que ele gostava dela? Isso ela não sabia, mas queria descobrir naquela noite.

A dez quilômetros e meio dali Miroku, Inu-yasha, Kagome e Miroku estavam num barzinho, conversando sobre o assunto favorito de Miroku: Sango.

- Eu liguei pra ela ontem à noite- disse Kagome- ela me contou que naquele dia que faltou aula, Ela havia virado a noite e estava muito cansada.

- Ela passou a noite toda pensando no traste ai?- perguntou Kouga

- Não. Parece que ela foi,onde mesmo? Ah sim! Ela foi pro Patience, e conheceu um cara.- contou Kagome

- Ela dormiu com um cara 15 horas depois,de ter acabado comigo? – exclamou Miroku

- olha isso eu não sei- disse kagome- parece que sim.

- E como é o nome dele?

- Não me disse, ela me disse o apelido, acho que era se... sessi!

- O.o nome hein!- disse Inu-yasha

- Mau gosto u.u- disse Miroku

- só por que você levou um pé na bunda e a tua mina transou com o primeiro que ela achou na rua, não quer dizer que você seja totalmente corno- disse Kouga

- só um pouquinho- riu Kagome

-se é pra ajuda não atrapalha- disse Miroku

- Coitado do corno.- zombou Inu-yasha

- é ri.- disse Miroku irônico- vai rindo.

E até as 2 da tarde o clima de conversa durou, nesse tom de zombação. Já na casa de Sango, que acabara de chegar, neste horário, e estava fazendo uma sopa instantânea, rolava o maior silencio. Quebrado somente pelo jornal que passava àquela hora na tv, contando as ultimas noticias que ocorriam entre os jovens do Japão. E enquanto ela ouvia uma matéria sobre "como um cachorro pode ajudar na sua vida, se você mora sozinho", Lá vinha o porteiro tocando a campainha novamente.

- Dona sango?- Exclamou ele com um maço de cartas na mão.- a correspondência.

Era incrível como todo mês chegavam montes de cartas lá pelo dia 15 ou 16, Seu pai era um dos primeiros a mandar, com o cheque mensal de Sango. E uma declaração enorme de como o irmão de Sango havia conseguido uma nota na escola ou como ele conseguira fazer não sei o que. mil e umas correspondências de propaganda. Alguns cartões postais de amigos que estavam distantes. Recebia o pedido de exames de médicos, ou então suas notas da faculdade. Mas nesse mês ela também recebeu um buquê de flores de Miroku. Eram violetas. Sango achava-as bonitas, mas não gostava muito delas. Afinal como dito anteriormente ela gostava mesmo de rosas vermelhas. O que nunca significara nada para seu ex-namorado, já que ele nunca acertava sua flor favorita. Mesmo conhecendo-a a mais de três anos. "lixo" pensou sango cortando as flores de seus talos. "droga." Pensou Sango "Eu nunca devia ter dito sim, praquele anel de noivado! NUNCA". Com sete messes de namoro Miroku, havia lhe entregado um bonito anel. Escrito por dentro o nome do casal. E no mesmo minuto pediu-a em casamento. Não deveria ter aceitado. Nunca.

Um anel. Um simples circulo. Por vezes de ouro, por vezes de prata. Mas seu significado ia muito além da sua forma física. Pelo menos um dia aquele anel, que às 4 horas da tarde daquele mesmo dia estava seguro na mão de Miroku, havia significado algo para dois corações. Um simples anel. Um simples circulo onde não há saída, havia sido furado. Talvez por isso ele tombara no chão naquela manhã de tristeza. Talvez por isso. E por alguma esperança nunca perdida, Miroku havia guardado-o em seu bolso. Só voltara a tira-lo naquele horário, quando iria mandar as roupas para a lavanderia.

- Miroku e Sango – Leu o rapaz.- Por que diabos teve que acabar assim querida? Por que não conseguimos chegar ao dia do nosso casamento?

Miroku, que apesar de desleixado era um rapaz culto e inteligente, pegou um de seus complicados livros de filosofia que gostava tanto de ler. É, eu também não vejo a menor graça em ficar pensando, em perguntas sem respostas. Mas se ele via. Ele que lesse. Naquele momento Miroku, queria descobrir o mistério do amor. Sentou-se e abriu no capitulo 23: O que é o amor? Era a primeira frase. Ele fechou o livro, e pensou. Pensou por que, que tudo não poderia ter sido diferente? Por que, que aquela adolescente, era tão fértil? Por que, que Sango lhe atribuiria, a pior das penas que era ficar sem seu amor? E porque ela dormira com um cara de apelido sessi, sendo que nunca havia se entregado se quer a Miroku, insistindo em um principio daquela famosa frase

"só depois do casamento"? Perguntas sem respostas. E que só dela ele poderia obter. Só faltava coragem. Que ele iria criar. Mais cedo ou mais tarde. Então enquanto isso ele meditaria.

Já eram 8 da noite, quando Sesshoumaru subia pelo elevador, indo em direção ao lar de Sango. Tocou a campainha e foi atendido por sua querida Sango. Ela vestia uma saia preta pela metade da coxa, e uma blusa da mesma cor, bem-comportada. Enquanto Sesshoumaru vestia uma calça jeans e uma blusa vermelho-sangue. Os dois se entreolharam sorrindo, e logo depois já conversando desceram a rumo do lugar aonde o rapaz iria a levar.

Primeiro eles foram ao shopping, ver um filme no cinema. Infelizmente o filme "doze homens e outro segredo" não era tão bom, quanto o primeiro da série. E os dois só puderam comentar as partes hilárias de tão ridículas. E já eram 11 horas da noite, quando chegaram ao seu segundo destino. O lago principal do Japão. Todos os dias passavam muitas balsas que transportavam comida para peixe. Os dois estacionaram o carro um pouco longe da água e foram observar o rio.

- é aqui que eu venho para pensar- disse Sesshoumaru ao sentar na margem do rio com Sango

- é tão calmo.

- Agora. De dia isso é uma loucura. Mas quando chega lá pelas dez da noite, não tem mais ninguém. Só se ouve as balsas atracando e saindo. Como essa dali, que está para sair- disse Sesshoumaru apontando para uma.

- Vamos ver de perto- disse Sango se levantando junto com seu amigo.

- Oi- disse alguém de cima da embarcação ao ver o casal se aproximar- estão aqui para darem uma volta?

- Como?- perguntou Sesshoumaru

- Vamos subam logo. Já vamos sair

- Que cara louco...- disse Sesshy para Sango um pouco mais baixo

- Ah Sesshy, vamos andar?

- Você quer?

- Sim, eu nunca andei de balsa. Vamos ver como é?

- está bem- disse Sesshoumaru

Ao entrar na balsa, subiram uns degraus que dava até um compartimento mais alto onde ficavam os marinheiros.

- Vocês demoraram- disse um deles- não se importam com a musica não?

A melodia era cantada em inglês que Sango não entendia muito bem. Já sesshoumaru podia recitar uma peça inteira falando o dialeto. Afinal morara durante 6 anos num país que falava essa língua.

- Said sugar make it slow and we'll come together fine all we need is just a little Patience- Enquanto Sesshoumaru acompanhava a música, Sango escutava atenciosamente a voz do rapaz que cantava muito bem. – o que você está me olhando?

- to vendo você cantar

- Como?

- To vendo você cantar... é tão bonito.

- O.o ahh brigado.

- Verdade.- disse Sango

- Sabe essa música me lembra você!

- Eu?

- Sim.

- Por que?

- Por isso.- disse Sesshoumaru, beijando Sango e sendo retribuído, ambos queriam fazer isso desde que se viram pela primeira vez. Mas só agora tomaram coragem. Em cima de uma balsa, embalados pelo som da musica mais romântica do mundo. Simplesmente porque era, a musica deles.

Ao fim do beijo que deixaram Sesshoumaru cada vez mais apaixonado e Sango sem-ar, os dois se entre olharam como se cada um pudesse perceber a alma do outro. Ele a abraçou cantando conforme a música, enquanto ela ouvia aquecida.

- todo o tempo- disse Sango após entender a ultima frase da canção

- Todo o tempo- repetiu Sesshoumaru

Quando desembaraçaram novamente em Tóquio, sob os aplausos dos marinheiros, decidiram Sentar num banco no mesmo parque para se curtirem melhor. Ele deitou no colo dela recebendo carinho nos cabelos, quando ela percebeu algo estranho.

- Nossa Sesshoumaru como você ta quente.

- não é nada.

- Como não é nada? Sesshy você está com febre!

Sango e Sesshoumaru chegaram no apartamento da moça, onde ela havia o levado para cuidar dele.

- Eu não to com febre Sango!

- Só vamos ter certeza quando chegarmos ao meu apartamento

- o.o

- Pronto, deita na cama enquanto eu vo busca o termômetro.

- Qual é o seu quarto?

- Aquela porta ali- disse Sango- deixa que eu te leve

Assim que sesshoumaru deitou na cama de Sango, ela foi buscar o termômetro e confirmou sua duvida. Ele estava com febre de 40 graus!

- Não está com febre- riu Sango- Ta muito ruim! Acho melhor você tomar um banho gelado!

- Sozinho?

- O.o

Enquanto Sango foi dar banho em Sesshoumaru (usando roupa de banho que Sango havia achado, para infelicidade do rapaz), Miroku decidiu ir logo pra casa de Sango.. Desceu as escadas de sua casa onde vivia com sua mãe que estava dormindo. E pegou o carro. Indo a direção ao apartamento dela.

- Acho que eu já to bem melhor –disse Sesshoumaru beijando Sango debaixo do chuveiro gelado.

- e isso significa o que?- perguntou Sango

- Não sei...- disse ele- talvez você possa me ajudar a descobrir- ele a beijou novamente.

_Miroku subia pelo elevador do prédio de Sango, o porteiro o deixou entrar desconhecendo a briga dos dois. _

- Será?- disse Sango ao fim do beijo- não sei se eu to pronta...

- eu sei que você está.- disse Sesshoumaru – e sei que você quer.

_Miroku enfim havia chegado ao andar de Sango e estava saindo do elevador_

- Desde quando você sabe o que eu quero?- disse Sango o beijando

- Desde que me apaixonei por você

_Miroku abriu a porta do apartamento de Sango que não estava trancada _

- vamos lá, você vai gostar, temos muito que fazer- disse Sesshoumaru beijando-lhe o pescoço

_Miroku já havia percebido o chuveiro ligado e caminhava em direção ao banheiro_

- Meu medo é justo esse- disse Sango- gostar!

_Miroku girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta do Banheiro:  
_

- SANGO?

- Quem é esse cara- perguntou Sesshoumaru

- Miroku?- assustou-se Sango

- eu sou o noivo dela!- disse Miroku

- NOIVO?- perguntou Sesshoumaru

- Não é mais, faz muito tempo u.u- respondeu Sango

- Não acredito Sango, você pegou o primeiro cara que apareceu na sua frente!- disse Miroku

- PERAE!- disse Sesshoumaru- Primeiro cara nada! Que eu saiba foi você que preferiu aquela adolescente.

- Eu não esperava isso de você Sango- disse Miroku.- Nunca- nisso ele saiu correndo do apartamento

- Miroku espere!- disse Sango, Saindo do boxe do chuveiro, encharcada

- Deixe Sango- disse Sesshoumaru abraçando-a por trás.

- como ele consegue me fazer sentir culpada?

- não sei, você não tem culpa nenhuma.- disse o Rapaz de cabelos prateados.

- Droga.- disse Sango- porque ele tinha que aparecer.

- shii...Agora quem vai cuidar de você sou eu.- disse Sesshoumaru enxugando-a com uma toalha

Continua...

Helloooo... tudo bom? Cmg tudo... Bem, aki está mais um capitulo de Patience... e sim, eles se beijaraaaammmmm... UEuhAUHea ¬¬ Já não era sem tempo.Tá, eo vim atualiza e por os pratos em ordem pra num deixa vcs na maum... e só tô passando ake mesmo... agoraReviews!

Amanda e Luana: ohhh fico feliz em não ter demorado muito! Acho que estou realmente rápida comparado a demora que eu ocasiono O.o Obrigada mais uma vez pelo comentário! O Inu eh um lindo au-au que se preocupa com o irmão, heuhahuea.

MitZrael Girl- Olha... você não trabalha hoje! mas amanhã pode começar! UHuhehuauhE P Sempre há um novo começo, não? Alma má roxxxx . ehuAHuEUa ¬¬ não brigem entre si! A comunidade era só zoação mas algum dia eu posso cria-la hueuhahueha. O encontro está aí. Use a imaginação.

CyberTamis- Alohaaa obrigada pelo comentário... Sueter cor de creme? qm disse que o Sesshy usa sueter cor de creme?**"Sesshy**: Ehhh quem disse?" Se bem que eu gostei da idéia!"**Sesshy: O.o"** HUEuhuahueuaE **"Sesshy saí correndo" **

Asakura Kino- Yeahhh Sango&Sesshy for ever! O Caum e a carrocinha... Tah essa foi péssima! Admito! Mas ahh sei lah ¬¬ UehUAhuEhuauhUE... E sim,o sesshy eh gostosoooo!

**FELIZ DIA DOS PAIS!

* * *

**essa é minha homenagem a todos os pais que curtem o fato dos filhos curitrem animes e mangas em especial Inu-yasha, por incrivel que pareca anime onde ngm tem pai. Eo queria dizer que o Sesshy também vai realizar esse sonho e será muito feliz e aguentará muito desaforo porc ausa de filhos num futuro não muito distante.  
Feliz dia dos pais para você papai.  
Feliz dia dos pais pros pais de vocês  
Feliz dia dos pais pra você Sesshy.

Só isso... Kissus e Ja Ne


	4. Amiga que é amiga

- Alo? Miroku? Sim eu estava acordado. Cara que voz é essa?... COMO É QUE É?... Não acredito! Com um Youkai? Cara que azar... Encontrar-te? Claro, claro, cadê você? Aham sei onde é! Sim a Kagome vai junto e o Kouga também, ta tchau.

- Quem era?- perguntou Kouga, os três amigos estavam na casa dele jogando uma partida de ludo, junto com a mãe de Kouga (que por sinal tinha ganhado as sete primeiras partidas e estava ganhando essa também)

- Cara, vocês não vão acreditar, o Miroku pegou Sango na cama com um Youkai- disse Inu-yasha- ele está no Raiovac agora, lá perto do Patience. Quer a gente lá! Não se importa senhora Chisato?

- Claro que não, eu vou sair também agora pra pegar algum gigolô, não me espere pro almoço Junior- disse ela- beijos!- e saiu

- Me explica esse negocio direito Kouga!- disse Kagome

- Depois- disse Kouga rapidamente- temos que chegar á aquele bar antes que o Miroku encha a cara e não possa nos contar nada.

- Então vamos logo- disse Kagome pegando a bolsa no sofá

a casa de Kouga era perto do bar, então só foi o tempo deles descerem de elevador, atravessarem a rua, virarem á esquerda e andarem 4 quadras, e virarem dessa vez para a direita que eles estavam no raiovac. Era um legitimo bar de corno. Mesas de madeira maciça do século XIX, uma placa anunciando o preço da cachaça na frente e um barman mau-encarado que ficava limpando sem sucesso um copo de cerveja, atrás de um balcão que guardava tudo que é tipo de veneno e bebidas, que misturados faziam muito estrago. E Miroku estava sentado acompanhando somente da eterna companheira dos traídos e infelizes no amor. A cachaça. Logo o trio sentou em sua mesa e Miroku começou o relato de sua noite

- Cara foi horrível- disse ele ao finalizar a história

- tem certeza que era a Sango?- perguntou Kagome- não era ela que só ia transar no dia do casamento.

- Era- disse Miroku- Era ela sim! com o biquíni rosa que EU DEI PRA ELA!

- e como era o Don Juan?

- ele era mais alto que eu... do tamanho do Inu-yasha... Não era maior, tinha uma cara lambida e cabelos brancos. Que deviam descer até o quadril- disse Miroku – era muito feio. Sem graça, sem sal.

- A Sango não deve ter achado nada disso- riu Kouga

- Qual é kouga.- disse Kagome –Cala a boca! Miroku, você quer que eu vá conversar com Sango?

Enquanto isso no apartamento de Sango, ela estava deitada aquecida nos braços de Sesshoumaru, ambos estavam na cama dela, ela estava muito nervosa. Não queria magoar Miroku, mas ela tinha o direito de ser feliz... E que por mais que tentasse, agora, ela não poderia esquecer Sesshy. Mas era certo que nada podia ficar como estava. Ainda havia muito para se resolver. Mas não era só a paixão do ex-namorado. Havia muito mais ainda por vir.

- já acordou Sango?- sussurrou Sesshoumaru no ouvido dela

- Sim.- respondeu

- e como está?

- não dá pra dizer muita coisa.. nunca pensei que isso poderia acontecer

- então somos dois.

- parece que combinamos em tudo- sorriu Sango se ajeitando no abraço do Youkai

- é.. e eu tava pensando numa coisa, que eu acho que você também está pensando... quer casar comigo?- perguntou Sesshoumaru

- ta falando sério?- perguntou Sango

- to.- disse ele, ajeitando uma mecha de cabelo dela que havia caído sobre o rosto.- estou sim. Sango Nakamura quer casar comigo?

- Quero- sorriu Sango- quero muito.

- então vamos nos casar amanhã- disse ele decidido

- Amanhã?

- Sim!-disse ele se levantando e pondo a blusa. – hoje eu ligo pra arrumar a papelada e amanha a gente casa!

- Porque tanta presa?- disse Sango se levantando em seguida

- Por que não consigo viver mais um dia sem ter você- ele a beijou- confia em mim.

- mas amanhã?- disse Sango- eu ainda tenho que chamar meu pai, escolher um vestido... todas essas coisas.

- ta. Mas considere-se uma moça comprometida a partir de hoje- disse ele a beijando

- Já estou me sentindo desde ontem

- agora eu vou dar uma saída pra resolver uns problemas... eu volto de tarde pra gente sair ok? – disse Sesshoumaru

- Ahhh- suspirou Sango- agora?

- Sim- disse ele após lhe beijar- mas eu já volto

- ta bom!- disse Sango o acompanhando até a porta...

- Eu te amo- disse ele por fim, e em seguida lhe abraçou...

- Também.- sorriu ela.

Já era onze e meia da manhã, quando uma moça veio entregar para Sango um vestido de gala. Era um vestido azul-bebê, que ela havia escolhido por não ser muito chamativo e nem muito claro. Apenas um azul-bebê... ela o desdobrou delicadamente. Por um momento até havia esquecido que havia uma festa de noivado para ir naquela noite. E o pior, que Miroku a acompanharia como padrinho da noiva. Ela suspirou e ouviu o telefone tocar. foi logo atender... era quem? Ninguém menos que sua velha amiga e conselheira Kagome.

- #Alo?

- Oi kagome- sorriu Sango ao reconhecer a voz da amiga

-# Sango, você se importa de vir aqui agora?

- agora não dá pra eu sair de casa, to no meio do almoço... mas você não quer vir aqui almoçar comigo?

- #ta, tudo bem.. eu to aí em cinco minutos...

- Até menos- riu Sango- você mora do lado do meu prédio. Ah ta, outro, tchau!

Era verdade. A casa de Kagome ficava na mesma rua do prédio de Sango, apenas dois imóveis à esquerda. Era uma grande avenida no centro de Tóquio, onde passavam muitas pessoas todos os dias. Kagome já estava próxima a sua casa quando havia ligado do celular de Inu-yasha. Ela, ele, Kouga e Miroku estavam dentro do automóvel de Inu-yasha, que recebeu uma buzinada ao cruzar com outro. Era o carro de Sesshoumaru que seguia rumo contrario. Inu-yasha olhou, e reconheceu o carro. Mas não conseguiu ver muito bem por causa dos vidros escuros.

- Quem era?- perguntou Kagome enciumada

- Meu irmão.– disse ele- deve estar indo buscar o terno pra nossa festa hoje. Eu fiz questão que ele fosse meu padrinho. Pelo menos pra ele saber que eu sou mais feliz no amor que ele

- Ah esse, é o tão misterioso Sesshoumaru, que nenhum de nos nunca viu na vida- riu Kouga enquanto Kagome mudava de estação de radio desinteressada no assunto

- acreditem, não estão perdendo nada- disse Inu-yasha- desde que ele acabou com a Kikyou, essas vocês conheciam não? Então desde que ele acabou com ela, ele ficou muito frio. Entrou em depressão... essas coisas todas.

- ele deve ser o único cara na terra, que sabe o que eu estou sentindo, então- disse Miroku desolado.

- é talvez.- disse Kouga..

- Pronto Kagome.- disse Inu-yasha cortando o amigo- chegamos... a gente fica te esperando dentro do carro, na próxima esquina.

- ta- disse Kagome beijando Inu-yasha

- Boa sorte- disse Miroku

- obrigada- disse Kagome saindo do carro e se dirigindo a portaria.

Já, lá em cima, Sango assava um folheado de presunto e queijo que Kagome adorava comer. Não era pra menos, a namorada de Sesshoumaru, sabia fazer pratos que era uma delicia, todo mundo se esbaldava... na época que estavam juntos, Miroku brincava que não iria casar tão cedo com Sango, pq iria engordar d+ e ele era muito novo ainda. Ela somente ria, por promessas fáceis. Como fora boba.

A campainha tocou

- Entre, a porta está encostada!- disse Sango

- Sango?

- Kagome, aqui na cozinha- sorriu Sango

Kagome atravessou a única sala da casa, e chegou a cozinha. Uma cozinha mínima. Pequena até dizer chega... mas cheia de armários e detalhes que aliavam o espaço e economizavam espaço.

- Nossa, Sango, que cheiro bom! dá pra sentir lá do corredor.

- adivinha o que eu estou fazendo?

- Folheado?

- De presunto e queijo- sorriu Sango colocando uma salada de alface na mesa.

- Ahhhh! Você me engorda.

- Senta- disse Sango- o folheado já, já sai do forno.

- Nossa como sua casa ta cada dia mais diferente da minha.- disse Kagome olhando pros talheres sobre a mesa

- estou tentando ocidentaliza-la.- disse Sango- não gosto muito de tradição japonesa

- Sango, eu vim aqui conversar um assunto sério com você!

- pois diga!

- O Miroku...

- Ah, Kagome! Não me venha com esse assunto de novo...

- Ele me contou.- disse Kagome séria. – ele pegou você com outro, no chuveiro, bem na hora do, fazendo, ah ele pego vocês ficando.

- Kagome, não dava pra eu continuar com o Miroku.- disse Sango- o que ele fez foi bastante sério. Ele não só me traiu, ele vai ser pai. De outra mulher ainda.

- Mas você transou com um cara que você conheceu quinta-feira!- disse kagome- e em toda sua vida você nunca tinha...

- Perae, eu num cheguei a isso.- disse Sango tirando o folheado do forno- o Miroku chegou e...

- ele estragou tudo- completou Kagome- mas você teria, se não tivesse acontecido isso.

- Kagome, você não ta me entendendo... é como se, eu o conhecesse há séculos. Como se eu já fosse dele. E tudo mais.

- Mas afinal quem é ele?

- Ele é um Youkai, cão. Um youkai cão. Ele tem cabelo prata, é alto, lindo, forte... e põe forte nisso!- sorriu Sango- Seu nome é Sesshoumaru

- Sesshoumaru? Onde eu já ouvi esse nome antes?

- não sei... mas não é muito comum não é?

- estranho...- disse Kagome- mas ele é familiar sim. Me conta mais dele então! Se você trocou o Miroku por alguém, tem que no mínimo valer a pena...

- tipo... ele cursou faculdade de historia nos estados unidos e...

Enquanto Sango contava tudo que sabia de Sesshoumaru, Inu-yasha e os outros ouviam uma musica, baixinho no carro.

- Elas tão demorando demais- disse Miroku

- Não esquenta.- disse Inu- conversa de mulher é assim mesmo. Elas já devem ter parado de falar sobre o dito cujo e estarem falando sobre a festa hoje à noite... mulher é assim mesmo.

- Mas também não dá pra generalizar né?- disse Kouga

- Daqui a pouco elas descem.- disse Inu

- A inu-yasha muda de musica! – disse Miroku- essa é muito chata.

- Qual é o problema eu gosto dessa- disse Kouga

Miroku ignorou o amigo e trocou a musica, que nesse ato dizia simplesmente "just a little Patience"

**Continua**

**Alohaaaa, como vão?  
Bem, eu estou susseee... tá eo sei que esse cap ficou curto, mas eu acho que o 5º será maior.  
Eu sei que a coisa mais interressante que aconteceu foi o pedido... E mesmo assim SÓ foi o pedido.. EhuAUHHUEuhae XP mas não se esqueçam, a autora dessa joça sou eu e vocês me conheçem! Eu vou mudando de cenário conforme o tempo passa AHUEUhuAUHea P Estou tão empolgada que já planejei o fim d essa fic e um possivel enredo de Patience 2. E não, eu não fumo maconha hueuhAHUhuea xD**

**Vamos ao que importa? Reviews  
**_Amanda e Luana: _**Obrigada por mais um comentário ;D éééé vamso prender o Miroku ¬¬ ele tá deixando a Sango locaaaa! Sango e Sesshy são lindos ;D Nu tah tosca a msg não... manda mais?  
**  
_CyberTamis:_** Olahhh. é o Sesshy é lindo de qualquer maneira, mas um dia eu ponho um sueter estilo mamãe-que-fez cor de creme, pra ele fica XP Ou melhor faço a Sango tira tudo HUEuhAHUhuehuAHUEhuAUHHUEhuAHUea Olha o/ A gente delira nas febres, mas pelo que esse cap 4, aki revelou... Num sei naum! Vamos ver se o Sesshy tem sentimentos XD Ou é só um grosso, estupido que se faz de doce pra casa logo?**

_Mitzrael girl: _**é... teve beijo... HUEhuahuhuEa P Lindosooo!  
**

_Asakura Kino:_** Oieee more! Tudo sussi? nhaaaa só pke eu vejo OOC de vez em quando P E puta casalsinho dificil hein? Não tem nda a ve! HUeuhahueua eu to tentando benheee... por enquanto ele tá assim, sabe, meloso... Mas eu ainda regstao a verdadeira alma Sesshoumaru-sama. Xiii esqueçi u site! Mas assim que achar aviso vc! Bjuss!**

Então pessoas... Mais um cap está aqui! Espero que comentem, leiam, e se puderem voltem quando sair o 5 O.o Fuiiii  


Kissus e Ja ne!


	5. A Festa de noivado

**A Festa de Noivado**

- e a minha festa de noivado?- perguntou Kagome quando jah havia conseguido arrancar cada informação sobre "sesshoumaru"

- Que que tem?

- Você vai levar ele, não?

Sango ficou em silencio. Não tinha pensado nisso ainda.

- Sango?- chamou Kagome

- Não sei- disse Sango- não falei com ele

- Ele vem aqui hoje de novo?- perguntou Kagome

- Vem, vem.- disse Sango

- Então fala com ele!

DIM DOM!

- Não vai atender?- perguntou Kagome á amiga

- Claro que sim- disse Sango levantando- deve até ser o Sesshoumaru...

Kagome levantou e acompanhou Sango até a porta. Estava muito curiosa para ver Sesshoumaru, E ficou ainda mais curiosa quando sua amiga abriu a porta

- Oi- disse um rapaz a Sango.

- kouga?

- Kouga?- estranhou Kagome- o que vc estah fazendo aki?

- Vim buscar a noiva para se arrumar para sua festa de noivado.

- Ah sim. Eu já estou indo. Tchau Sango.

- Tchau. Tchau Kouga.

- Tchau- respondeu o Rapaz

- Por que você veio? - perguntou Kagome já ao lado do carro de Inu

- você estava demorando demais.- Disse Inu

- Desculpe. me empolgei.- disse Kagome

- O que descobriu?- Perguntou Miroku

- que ela não pretende voltar.- respondeu Kagome- e se você realmente a ama, tente se aproximar nessa festa. Acho que ele não vai.

- Você não convidou , neh?- perguntou Inu

- ...

- Diga que não- disse Kouga

- Sim?

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- gritaram os tres rapazes.

- ;; foi sem quereee

- Jah era agora.- suspirou Kouga

- Vamos mudar de assunto e ir comer algo, to com fome!- exclamou Inu

- Você sempre ESTAH! - disse Miroku

- Cala boca, corno ¬¬

- PARA COM ISSO INU!- disse Kagome

- Feh.. vamos logo.

Sango estava em seu apartamento, segurando entre os dedos uma delicada joiá que usava sempre. um cordão com um pingente que formava uma rosa com rubis encravadas. "Só entrege a quem você ama." Ela derramou uma lagrima... "Mamãe." Ela guardou o cordão numa delicada caixa de jóia e foi tomar banho.

3:21

DIM DOM!

- Será possivel que não vai parar essa campainha hoje?- Sango abriu a porta- Sesshy?

- Sim. Vamos?

- Aonde?

- Escolher seu vestido!

- NANI?

- Eh. Já temos o dia, a data, o buffe, o número de convidados... 400 tah bom pros seus? Seu vestido... Eh tudo que falta. Os convites estão sendo impressos. Escolhi um papel simples. Você vê lá... Vamos?

- Sesshy, eu... Tah bom! Vamos!- ela disse sem nem sair do lugar.

- Sabe o que eu fico imaginando?- perguntou Sesshy

- O que?

- os nomes dos nossos filhos

- Não sei... Decidimos quando eles nascerem- disse Sango- uma vai se chamar, Rin!

- Rin?

- Era o nome da minha mãe...

- ah, claro... Uma pode se chamar Rin. Mas eu quero um Sesshy Jr, Sesshy Terceiro, Se sshy Phil, Jonh Sesshy...- ele a abraçou

- O.o Sesshy... espirra...

- Sesshy-espirrar? Está passando mal, Sango? Claro que não... eu prefiro James Sesshy...- ela a soltou e ela espirrou discretamente

- Não é isso... Sou alergica a pó... e o seu cabelo está infestado... quer tomar um banho?

- Só se for com você.

- Claro que não! Estás louco? eu vou morrer afogada com essa poeria toda! Direto por banho, sozinho Koinu!

- Koinu?

- Fica fofinho- disse Sango apertando a buchecha dele enquanto empurrava-o para o banheiro- está demorando demais.

* * *

- Essa loja de roupas de gala eh mto boa. Eles fazem tudo.

- Pra quando você marcou?

- Uns dias...

- Uns dias?

- A gente casa na quarta. não se preocupe já deixei avisado na sua loja e te deram 1 mes de lua de mel. Parece que o povo lá gosta realmente de você. Ali estão os vestidos.- apontou Sesshoumaru- Eu vou buscar o modelo dos convites pra você.

- """"O.o Está bem...

Sango se aproximou lentamente dos vestidos. Cada um mais lindo que o ou tro. Vestidos bordados, simples, com alça, perfeitos. Foi quando olhou num canto um lindo vestido branco de pura seda.O corte era moderno, De forma que o vestido se tornava simples e sofisticado. Pegou entre os dedos. Podia sentir seu toque suave. Foi quando alguem lhe abraçou, tocando também no tecido.

- Esse é o mais lindo- disse Sesshoumaru- Experimente.

- Claro.

- Já enviei os convites para a sua familia. pra minha, e para os meus convidados, preciso do nome e endereço dos seus.

- São pouca gente.- disse Sango- Umas vinte pessoas.

- Eu vou lá em cima experimentar meu terno e você experimenta seu vestido, ok?- sussurrou ele no ouvindo da moça- eu decorei a praia com rosas vermelhas

Ela sorriu.

- vamos nos casar em uma praia?

- Sim... Achei que gostaria... Sabe areia, mar, romantismo.

- Eu amei.- disse Sango.- como você...

- Vai se trocar...- disse ele.- Só temos alguns dias. A proposito hoje a noite...

- Ai me desculpe Sesshy, hoje não vamos poder nos...

- Encontrar?Eh... Eu tenho uns negocios pra resolver com a familia.

- Tudo bem.

- Vamos nos trocar? O tempo tah passando.

- Ah sim!- disse ela entrando no provador.

As 10 e meia da noite, Inu-yasha estava sentado na festa que estava começando. Sango estava lá, evitando Miroku, mas estava lá. Sesshy estava um pouco atrasado, mas já havia ligado dizendo que estava chegando.

- Calma Inu.- Suspirou Kouga enquanto pegava um copo de vinho- ela já desce.

- Inu-yasha eu vou buscar mais vinho porque seus convidados bebem que deus o livre.- disse Miroku olhando para Kouga

- E eu vou buscá-la- disse Sango Subindo a escada.

Nesse instante Sesshoumaru passava correndo do estacionamento ao salão. Como estava chovendo. Droga tinha molhado seu terno. Realmente só estava ali por obrigação... E adentrou o salão procurando com os olhos seu irmão.

- Você tá atrasado.

- Você quer o que? Esse transito tá horrivel

- Feh.

- Cala a boca.

- Sesshoumaru?

- hun ?

Nunca saberemos o que Inu-yasha diria naquela hora, pois ao mesmo tempo que Sesshoumaru levantou o olhar, miroku o avistou e gritou:

- Você? Da onde você conheçe ele, Inu?

- é o meu irmão, por que?- exclamou Inu deixando os dois rivais surpresos

- Ele é o cara que iludiu a Sango!- exclamou Miroku.

- Senhoras e senhores- exclamou Sango ao pé da escada, chamando atenção de todos- Queiram aplaudir a Noiva.

"Sango" pensou Sesshoumaru "Ela é amiga da noiva do meu irmão."

Enquanto Kagome decia coberta de aplausos e risos, Sango sorriu também, e timidamente saiu da escada deixando tods apreciarem a beleza da amiga.

- Sango- alguém lhe tocou o ombro

- Sesshoumaru? O que você tá fazendo aqui?

- é o noivado do meu irmão

Sango olhou surpresa

- irmão?- disse Sango olhando para Inu-yasha e em seguida voltando o olhar a seu noivo.

Uma certa tontura tomou o corpo de Sango, seus olhos pesaram, e a jovem ia caindo enquanto perdia a conciencia.

- Sango!- exclamou Sesshoumaru a pegando.

* * *

- Sango?- Foi o que a garota ouviu ao acordar

- Kagome - suspirou ela.- o que aconteceu?

- Não pergunte a mim.- disse Kagome, no momento em que Sango sentava-se no sofá do quarto onde antes Kagome se arrumava.

- Eu lembro do Sesshoumaru, do Inu-yasha, da sua festa...- exclamou Sango- ai minha cabeça!

- Ela já acordou - Disse Inu-yasha entrando pela porta. (NÃÃÃÃÃOO)

- Eles estão subindo?- perguntou Sango.

- Sim.- respondeu o Hanyou - O que vc tem na cabeça, Sango? Logo o meu irmão.

- Eu não sabia!- defendeu-se Sango- e qual eh o problema? Ele é maior de idade e eu também, e pare de me olhar com essa cara!

- Sango... Ele é o meu irmão... E o meu melhor amigo eh o seu ex-namorado...

- E? - perguntou Sesshy da porta.

- Sesshoumaru... ainda eh dificil engolir isso...- disse Kagome

- Só vim aqui, ve-la- respondeu o rapaz frio - não quero escutar opinião de ninguém.

Provavelmente se Sango estivesse num estado melhor de espirito teria censurado Sesshoumaru, mas naquela hora ela só abraçou os joelhos.

- Sango - disse Sesshoumaru num tom mais doce - você quer alguma coisa?

- Não... obrigada.

- Venha- disse Sesshoumaru colocando seu terno para aquece-la.- Vou te levar para casa.

Sango se levantou. Começou a andar e em seguida parou

- Kagome... você não se importa?

- Nem um pouco- disse Kagome

- Esperem.- disse Inu-yasha- Vão lá pra casa Sesshy... Por... por favor.

- Olha Inu-yasha...

- Não..- disse Sango- vamos pra lá sim, Inu.

Sango e Sesshoumaru desceram as escadas passando por um ciumento Miroku. E entaram no carro.

- Sango?

- hun?

- você não tá pensando em...

- desistir?

- Está?

- Não... Nem sei por que estou preocupada com isso.

- Isso o que?

- O fato de você ser irmão do Inu-yasha. Não tem nada a ver...

- eu sei. eu sei. Mas eles parecem não achar isso.Chegamos - disse Sesshoumaru abrindo com o controle o portão de sua casa.

Sango encostou a cabeça no banco e fechou uns olhos. Contou até onde conseguiu e abriu novamente. Nessa altura jah estava na garagem.

- Pode sair - disse Sesshoumaru

Sango obedeceu e subiu as escadas atras de Sesshoumaru. Entraram num grande corredor, onde no final havia mais uma escada, esta caracol, subiram um, dois andares. E no terceiro andar da casa, Havia mais um corredor, que dava acesso a quatro portas.

- Essa porta, dah entrada para o quarto do inu-yasha - disse Sesshoumaru pegando em sua mão - é uma bagunça! E aquela eh o primeiro quarto de visitas, no andar de cima eh o quarto do meu pai. Essa na frente do quarto do inu-yasha eh o segundo quarto de visitas... Eu deveria te deixar ali... Mas, pra estragar esse gelo vamos a aquela porta...

Sango fez cara de inocente para Sesshoumaru e ele a levou até a porta. Girou a maçaneta.

- Na mais perfeita ordem - sorriu Sango

Sesshoumaru pretendia responder... na verdade pretendia não, ele mesmo queria era só beijar os labios de Sango. Claro que em seu quarto iria ser bem mais fácil que no meio da sala, então simplesmente o fez. E ficaram naquele amasso ateh que alguem decidisse abrir a porta. e demorou... como demorou... era 1:38 da manhã quando Inu-yasha entrou acompanhado dos pais, de Kagome e de (surpresa) Miroku.

Os Labios de Sesshoumaru se desgrudaram dos de Sango rapidamente. Enquanto todos iam entrando no quarto. Ela, constrangida, abaixou o olhar e sentou-se junto aos demais em um sofá e algumas poltronas.

- Como foi?- inciou Inu-yasha

- Como foi o que?- perguntou Sesshoumaru

- Que vocês se conheçeram - disse Inu-yasha

- aquela noite, no Patience...- disse Sesshoumaru - ao meio da batida.

- Patience? Você nunca quiz ir lá, nem comigo!- reclamou Miroku

Sango piscou.

- Posso continuar? Após um breve resumo de nossas vidas, nós despedimos, e pronto, voltei para casa.- ele suspirou - no dia seguinte fui até onde ela trabalhava e lhe convidei para sair... Ora Inu-yasha pare de me olhar assim.

- E por que?- perguntou o pai

- Por que, o que?- retrucou Sesshoumaru

- Por que, ela?

- Por que sim!

- Não me diga... O grande Sesshoumaru finalmente fisgado? - ironizou Inu-yasha

- Se for abrir essa boca mais uma vez para falar besteira...

- Deixa, Sesshy...- disse Sango - vai...

- E agora? - perguntou Kagome

- Agora o que?

- vocês vaum namorar? só dar amassos no quarto um do outro de vez em quando?

- Quando você chegar em casa cheque a caixa do correio. - disse Sango

- Porque? - perguntou Kagome

- Nosso convite de casamento provavelmente, já chegou.- disse Sesshy

- CASAMENTO? - exclamaram todos os presentes (menos o Sesshy e a Sango...)

- Quarta de noite - suspirou Sango.

- O QUE? - gritaram em conjunto.

- Tah eu sei que a gente se conheçeu, quinta mas...

- ISSO EH UM ABSURDO! - gritou Kagome

- ABSURDO? O CUMULO! - insitiu Inu-yasha

- PIOR!- Gritou o pai deles.

- MUITO PIOR!- disse Miroku

- Como? me diga como? - falou kagome

- Kagome, eu...- tentou explicar Sango

- Como, você não me avisa isso antes? Eu preciso de um vestido, INU-YASHA! Vamos direto pra loja de gala...

Gota em todos

- O que foi? - continuou Kagome - não é a melhor noticia que eles poderiam nos dar?

- sua amiga sempre foi louca assim? - sussurrou Sesshoumaru para Sango que respondeu com um "sim" com a cabeça

- Então você gosta da idéia? - perguntou Inu

- Claro! Seu irmão merece ser feliz... e a Sango também... Eu quase sugeri que você apresentasse os dois. Mas, quer saber? Eu sou madrinha

- O.o"""

- Isso mesmo que todos ouviram!

- Tudo bem kagome, você é...- disse Sesshoumaru

- EBBA! - sorriu Kagome

- Kagome, nós deveriamos estar sendo solidários com o Miroku - disse Inu-yasha

Kagome deu ombros, Agora sim... A confusão começaria...

**To be continue...**

** Ohayo! Tudo bom? ehuAuhhuhuaE... Eu to aki pra fala algumas coisas a primeira é tipo... ai um pedacinho do cap 6 O.o  
**

_Nos proximos capitulos:_

_"Ouça bem, Inu-yasha, NUNCA, mas NUNCA mesmo, eu não vou desistir."_

_"Aquele ali não é o Sesshoumaru?- apontou a amiga."_

_"Se continuar escovando os cabelos assim, em pouco tempo, não terá mais cabelo."_

_"Kouga, eu quero te apresentar uma amiga...- exclamou Sango"_

_"não adianta... eu quero o divorcio! não posso fazer isso com um bebê...- exclamou ela com lagrimas nos olhos"_

_Não necessáriamente nessa ordem xD  
_**  
A Segunda noticia é que eu achei a Fan-art que me deu a idéia de Patience... Bom ela era uma das que deu, mas se vocês relacionarem ela com 3/4 capitulo verão que tem tudo a ver:**

**http/s8.  
Achei ela no flog: Bom, eu conclui que aquilo seria uma toalha... Mas sei lah xD... Quem quise deixa um site legal ai de Fan-arts será bem aceito pke Fan-arts me inspiram bem mais... UHEhuAHUEa  
**

**A Terceira noticia é que a criação de Patience II, que virá com outro nome, é certa. Quem por acaso comentar nessa fic receberá um a viso quando ela "estreiar" por e-mail. Então deixem seus ends aí.  
**

**Bom... Acho que é só isso...**

Vamos responder as Reviews **do 4º Capitulos?**

_CyberTamis- Sabe que é uma boa idéia? EuhuAHUEaE P Bom, eu tava digitando um capitulo aí, e você terá uma surpresa nele huEUhuahuea P Só que acho que vou empurrar aquele fato pro 7º... Tow escrevendo o 6º, jah. só que ele tá meio comprido d, so eu acho melhor dividir em 2._

_Amanda e Luana- O sesshy é perfeito de qualquer jeito UEhuAHUEUA P Eu amow ele tb! Sesshy apavooooraaaaa! Bjuss pra vc!_

_Yami and Raito- Repito. Obrigadddaaaa ! Mas não se preocupe, todo mundo erra. o Miroku-sama errou. E errou feio diga-se de passagem. Mas errar é humano! E Youkai e Hanyoukai também antes que os dois engraçadinhos venham de piada ¬¬_

MitZrael- UHEuhaHUUHEa... A Kagome é louca, mew... Tb to aachando que ela despediu uns neoronios aí, nem eu esqueço o nome do Sesshy!HEuhAUHEUa é claro que a festa naum foi em um dia. Foi em 4 O.o HUEUAHUEHUAUHEHUA Grande coisa, vc deve tar pensando mas ééééé!

**Bjusss pessoinhas!**

Ja ne!  



	6. Tudo que sobe, tem que descer

Tudo que sobe, tem que descer

- Não acredito- suspirou Inu-yasha dias depois (quarta-feira xD) na faculdade- não engoli isso! A Sango vai se casar com o Sesshoumaru...

- Eu também não sei o que pensar- disse Miroku.

- você vai desistir dela?

-Ouça bem, Inu-yasha, NUNCA, mas NUNCA mesmo, eu não vou desistir.

- Cara de fibra- sorriu Inu-yasha- e o que faremos sorissinho malefico

- Não sei... Ainda.

- O que você não sabe? Onde está a Kagome?- perguntou Kouga se juntando a dupla na mesa do almoço.

- Está arrumando tudo para a festa hoje...- disse Inu-yasha

- Hun entendo...Falando nisso... Olha a Sango ali gente...- Kouga apontou para a moça que passeava pelos Jardins do campus e podia ser vista pela janela do refeitório

- Ela está indo para casa- disse Miroku.- não tem mais aulas hoje.

Em seguida avistaram o carro de sesshoumaru, onde ela parou trocou duas palavras e foi ateh o estacionamento.

- Vamos voltar a comer?- perguntou Inu-yasha constrangido...

- Claro.- disse Kouga

- Vocês vão no casamento?- perguntou Miroku aos amigos

- Sim.- disse Inu-yasha- Sou padrinho.

- Por obrigação- disse Kouga- querendo ou não, ela foi a primeira a firmar algo realmente sério...- ele fez uma pausa percebendo a dureza de suas palavras- Desculpe.

- Tudo bem... Chegou o convite lá em casa também- ele suspirou- Eu não sei se vou.

- Vai e mostra que vc "superou"- disse Inu

Miroku deu um sorrisso forçado

- Reaja, MIROKU! Volte a ser o pegador, que você era!- disse Kouga

- Quer saber? Eu vou nesse casamento e sair com duas convidadas! Direto pro motel!- disse Miroku levantando e batendo um "soco" na mesa.

- Mas faça isso sem ser idiota- disse Inu-yasha.

- hehehehhe

- Bom, eu acho que vou a blibioteca ler.- disse Miroku levantando-se

- mas a gente tem uma aula importante em 10 minutos

- Dane-se.- disse Miroku

- Deixa ele- suspirou Inu-yasha- está nervoso.

* * *

As horas passaram lentas enquanto Sango se vestia para o grande dia, estava nervosa, muito nervosa.

- Relaxe Sango- disse Kagome a amiga, lá pelas 9 da noite.

- Me desculpe, não consigo... Estou UMA HORA atrasada- Disse Sango, pondo seus sapatos.

- Noivas atrazam.- disse ela.

- Mas a praia é longe! Tem transito e talz.

- Sango. ACORDA! a praia é duas quadras daqui!

- Aé...- suspirou ela.- Mas e se chover?

- AI! eu vi a previsão, não vai chover ateh sexta!

- que bom- sorriu Kagome.

- E se ele disser "não"?

- vocês já casaram no legal- disse Kagome- e ele estah completamente apaixonado por você, Não diria não.

- Vamos?- perguntou o Chover...

- VAMOS!- disse Sango animada.

Sango entrou no carro e foi levada por duas miseras quadras, quando saiu:

- Quando começar a tocar a musica, vocês sabem o que fazer.- disse Sango

- Claro- riu Kagome.- até porque você repetiu isso dez vezes hoje.

- hehehhe. insegurança- Riu Inu-yasha

- começou -suspirou Sango...

Depois daquele sermão todo, e blá blá blá... Dois "sim's" a festa começou... Como deveria, estava tudo na sua ordem, com exeção de Miroku que olhava desolado para os cantos mesmo cercado das mais belas mulheres da festa.

- muita sorte- disse Inu-yasha ao irmão numa roda formada por ele, sesshoumaru, kouga e mais alguns rapazes.

- Kouga?- chamou Sango

- hun?- respondeu o rapaz.

- você pode me acompanhar?- perguntou Sango

- Claro.

- Kouga, eu quero te apresentar uma amiga...- exclamou Sango

- Amiga?

- Sim... Kouga, essa é Ayame, ela é guitarrista da banda do Sesshy.

- Olá- sorriu a moça

Definitivamente indiscritivel. Sim. Ayame era linda, seus longos cabelos ruivos, olhos verdes, face delicada, perfeita. Vestida de bege se destacava em todos. Sim. Kouga havia encontrado o céu.

- Não sei se já a conhecia, ela voltou da França ontem, foi buscar a irmã que estava passando as férias com uma amiga.Vou deixar os dois conversarem.- disse Sango se afastou.

- Esqueceu de mencionar quem era essa irmã- disse Inu-yasha ao ouvido da noiva.

- Não estrague minha noite, Inu. Por favor. Kikyou é passado para Sesshy.

- Inu-yasha?- chamou Sesshoumaru- Poderia deixar, eu e minha noiva, digo, mulher dançarmos?

- Como desejar, irmão...- disse Inu-yasha

- Vamos?- sugeriu Sesshy

- Aham- disse Sango

- Reservei um quarto ótimo num hotel proximo, viajamos para Paris amanhã.

- Como você quiser- disse Sango- posso fazer uma ultima coisa como sua noiva?

- O que você quiser- disse Sesshy

Sango lhe entregou uma caixinha, uma pequena caixinha de jóia o qual Sesshy abriu calmamente.

- Sango o que é...

- Minha mãe deu a meu pai, assim como sua mãe deu para o marido, assim como sua mãe.- Sango sorriu- Assim como eu estou dando para o meu marido e futuro pai. - ele retirou da ciaxinha um pequeno cordão com um pingente com pedras cravadas em rubi formando as petalas da rosa. Rosas vermelhas.

Sango o beijou. Em seguida uma onda de aplausos acompanhou o casal ateh o carro de Sesshoumaru que estava cheio de "trotes" com um escrito de batom verme lho "recém casados"

* * *

Sete dias depois:

"- Aquele ali não é o Sesshoumaru?- apontou a amiga

- é mesmo.- concordou Kikyou- o que ele está fazendo aqui? quem é aquelazinha?

- A Yumi disse que Aiyame disse ele casou, deve ser a esposa dele.

- Filha da mãe... e eu nesse estado!

- Acho melhor você contar para ele!

- Vou contar, para ela!

Kikyou esperou Sesshoumaru se afastar para conversar com Sango que estava experimentando um chapeuzinho bege e rosa claro.

- Moça?

- Sim?- respondeu Sango.

- Prazer, eu sou kikyou.

Sango gelou"

Sango estava diante de sua imagem refletida no espelho do banheiro escovando os cabelos. Com certeza foi um choque para ela saber que... Kikyou estava, assim! Ela respirou fundo e viu Sesshoumaru entrar no banheiro

- Você está escovando o cabelo a meia hora...

- Eu sei...- disse Sango- é para ele ficar macio.

- Se continuar escovando os cabelos assim, em pouco tempo, não terá mais cabelo.- disse ele beijando a face da esposa- vamos deitar?

- Sesshoumaru, como era seu relacionamento com a Kikyou?

- Hun? por quê?

- Curiosidade

- Você não sabe mentir.

- Só me responda.

- Hun era normal, a gente se via todos os dias, ela dormia lá em casa...

- vocês... Sabe...

- Se a gente transava? Sempre. Por quê?

- E se ela, em alguma hipotese, estivesse esperando... uma... uma criança?

- Acho que não, ela tomava pipulas...

- Eu encontrei com ela hoje.

- O.o isso quer dizer que?

- você vai ser pai.- disse Sango antes de deixar o apartamento onde os dois estavam.

Sango correu e sentou-se perto do lago que dava o nome do hotel numa arvore, suas lagrimas era as unicas coisas ouvidas em meio aos grilos. Ela suspirou e pegou um fruto. Mas antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer outra coisa, ouviu alguém

- Ei...- chamou a voz- moça? quer ajuda?

Sango fez que não com a cabeça.

- Desça da arvore...- continuou o rapaz- por favor.

Sango olhou para cima e em seguida para o rapaz, decidiu descer.

- Não é seguro ficar por aqui- disse ele.

- Obrigada- disse Sango

- Você estava chorando?

Sango não respondeu.

- Venha, vou te levar para a recepção.

- Não... por favor...

- Já sei... brigou com o namorado?

- Sim.- disse Sango.- de certa forma.

- Quer falar sobre isso?- perguntou ele- a lanchonete do outro lado já está vazia.

Sango sorriu.

- Eu não sou Frances- disse o rapaz que Sango descobriu se chamar Victório.- vim do Brasil

- Brasil?

- Sim. Eu vim fazer faculdade de arte.

- Você é pintor.

- Digamos que sim. Faço murais.

- Murais?

- Com Grafite, fotos de pessoas, o que for.

- e o que estaria fazendo em um hotel?

- Saindo da rotina.

- saindo da rotina?

- Estão detetizando minha casa.

Sango riu

- Você deveria sorrir mais- disse Victório- fica mais bonita. Então, não quer voltar pra falar com seu namorado?

- Não, deixa ele curtir a noticia que vai ser pai.

- você está?

- não.. não vou ser eu a mãe. Uma ex-namorada.

- Hun. Ainda bem que você não casou com ele.

- ... eu casei.

Os olhos do rapaz se arregalaram, mas em poucos segundos ele se recompos e começou a falar da vida dele, fazendo Sango sorrir e contar de seus momentos felizes também.

Sesshoumaru estava sentado na cama escondendo o rosto com as mãos. Kikyou grávida? Não poderia ser. Pegou seu celular e discou o numero do movel dela.

- # alo?

- Kikyou? é o Sesshoumaru- disse ele num tom indiferente, sem deixar trasnparecer seu ódio e preocupação.

- #Sabia que ia ligar um dia- sorriu ela. "Deu certo, a menina contou para ele"- a que devo a honra?

- Quero falar sobre, sobre o seu filho.- disse ele

- # Desculpe acho que está falando com a pessoa errada. Eu não fiz este sozinha.

- Eu sei, eu sei... é meu mesmo?

- #Se quiser quando ele nascer eu provo com o DNA.

- iria ser ótimo.- disse Sesshoumaru agora num tom frio- não quero que ele estrague minha vida, se não for meu.

- # É isso que ele seria para você?

- Sim- disse Sesshy "Não, eu adoraria ter um filho.Mas você nunca vai ouvir da minha boca isso".

- # Ora, seu grosso.

Ela desligou.

"O que você foi fazer seu babaca" Pensou Sesshy "Acho melhor ir com a Sango devolta ao Japão"

- Eu não acredito- disse Sango- e o que você fez?

- O que eu faria? Fiquei com o cachorro- riu ele- ele é meu até hoje...

- Só você mesmo... Com o poodle que tentou te matar

- ele é bonzinho... Qualquer dia você vai conheçer ele.

- Aposto que sim- disse Sango

- Sango?- chamou uma voz vindo da porta

- Sesshoumaru?

- Quem é ele?- o Youkai apontou para o humano

- Não me meto em confusão de casal- disse ele- fui.- e saiu do estabelicemento deixando cinco reais em cima da mesa para pagar os cafés.

- Quem é ele?- perguntou Sesshoumaru

- um cara que eu acabei de conheçer- disse Sango- e provavelmente não estou esperando um filho dele.

- Sango, a gente ainda pode ser feliz... eu pago a pensão para a Kikyou...

- Como você quer que um bebê seja feliz sem pai?

- ele vai ter um pai, só que não vai estar com ele o tempo todo...

- Sesshy... Eu não posso...

- Sango esqueçe ele, tenho quase certeza que não é meu...

- não adianta... eu quero o divorcio! não posso fazer isso com um bebê...- exclamou ela com lagrimas nos olhos

- mas a gente e acabou de casar...

Sango correu para o quarto onde o casal estava hospedado e se meteu em baixo das cobertas. Sesshoumaru esperou ela dormir para abraça-la

- Eu te amo - sussurrou ele - vai dar tudo certo no final

De manhã cedo Sango acordou. Viu uma rosa vermelha na escrivaninha.

- Sempre tão romantico - disse ela pegando a pequena rosa "Eu não vejo como poderia ser feliz estragando a vida de uma criança" (Que santa essa Sango hein?) quando percebeu que havia um envelope ao seu lado

" Para minha pequena rosa vermelha

Já fazia muito tempo que eu não sabia o que era sofrer. Duas longas semanas, que ao seu lado foram mais que uma vida. Estou fazendo o que você pediu, embarquei essa manhã 6:30 Am para Tóquio, dentro desse envelope estão uma passagem de avião para cá, uma passagem de onibus tóquio-Shin uan(¹) (desculpe, não há aeroportos proximos) para você ver seu pai, e seu passaporte. O hotel está pago, e você sabe meu celular se quiser... ligar.

Espero que não se esqueça que sempre te protegerei.

Sesshoumaru"

Sango derramou uma lagrima e olhou para o relógio, 7:24, DROGA! ele já tinha ido embora.

Abriu o armário assustada, Sesshoumaru havia ido embora! ela naum queria isso... mas era melhor, não para ela, ou para ele, mas para a pequena criatura que iria nascer.

Arrumou suas coisas rapidamente, em pouco tempo estava no aeroporto de Paris.

Embarcou.

* * *

Os aviões 2830 Paris-Toquio e 2186 EUA-toquio acabaram de desenbarcar Ouviu-se a moça dizer. Sango saiu puxando sua mala segurando a rosa, Kagome estava lá esperando-a.

- Por que você pediu preu vir te buscar? Onde está Sesshoumaru?

- Ai Kagome- disse Sango abraçando a amiga.- acabou tudo, tudo!

- Quer falar sobre isso?- perguntou Kagome- tem um café otimo aqui no aeroporto.

- E foi isso- disse Sango terminado a história.

- Você é uma burra, Sango.- disse Kagome

- como?

- você é burra! Você sabe que hoje é muito comum filhos de pais separados, filhos de maes solteiras que o pai ajuda, filhos de pais solteiros que vivem com os dois.

- Não acho certo fazer isso com a criança.- disse Sango apos tomar um gole do seu café.

- não acho certo fazer isso com você- disse Kagome- vocês são almas gemas!

- Kagome, não vamos discutir...- disse Sango

- vamos para sua casa?

- sesshoumaru está lá.- disse Sango

- Vamos para minha casa?

- não quero incomodar.

- Passe essa noite lá.- disse Kagome- deve estar exausta.

- Obrigada.

- amanhã se quiser te deixo na rodoviária. Ainda está com a lua de mel.

Sango sorriu

- Estou.

* * *

- ESSA É A MELHOR NOTICIA QUE VOCÊ PODERIA ME DAR INU-YASHA- disse Miroku

- Não grite- disse o Hanyou enquanto os dois jogavam video game na casa de Miroku- a kagome me mandou essa mensagem por sms

- Eu vou para lá- disse ele

- não vai

- por que?

- Porque ela está muito abalada e talz... Você só iria atrapalhar, Miroku e volte a jogar!

- Ok, ok...

* * *

Sango estava saindo do banho, olhou para sua imagem no espelho 

- O que ele estaria fazendo agora?

Sango fechou os olhos por um minuto e mentalizou Sesshoumaru, Kikyou e um filho dos dois, abriu-os em seguida e encarou a imagem formada em sua mente.

"não os imaginos como uma pequena e unida familia feliz" pensou Sango. Sorriu. "não preciso imaginar nada"

O seu celular tocou. Kagome atendeu.

- Alo?

- # Alo? Sango?

- Não... Kagome.

- # Onde está Sango?

- Quem está falando?

- # Sesshoumaru

- Espera um pouco.

Kagome correu até o banheiro e deu o celular para Sango.

- Alô? quem fala?

- # Sango? é você?

- Sim... Quem fala?

- # err...

- Alo? alguém na linha?

Sango desligou ao ouvir o tu-tu-tu-tu de que a ligação havia sido cortada.

- O que foi?- perguntou Kagome curiosa

- Não sei... Caiu... Pode por ele para carregar por mim?

- Claro- sorriu kagome- se seque logo... o jantar sai em 20 minutos

Sango sorriu.

"Acho que nunca mais verei Sesshoumaru" Pensou ela desenhando uma rosa no espelho embaçado "Não chore. Eu te amo."

**Continua...**  
_¹- Shin uan é onde o pai de Sango mora.  
_**Ohayooooo como vão? Eu estou bem... Demorei pra postar? é, eu sei... mas foi porque eu viajei nesse findi, já que aqui em ctba o feriado foi emendado por causa do dia da padroeira ;D  
**_Mitzrael Girl- _olá garota! Mas espero que suas duvidas sejam respondidas... Eita coment grande! AMEIIII! Ficou perfect! é... infelizmente os problemas deles vão ser muito maiores que briguinhas bestas!  
_Monica- _Assim que responder o capitulo madarei um e-mail para ti. Obrigada pelo elogio.  
_CyberTamis- _UHEhuAHUEa... nop... Sango não está gravida... Espero que esteja tudo prontinho nesse capitulo... que vocês tenham entendido!  
_Athy-Chan- _Love da my lifeeee! To sim aprendo japa Pra qm não sabe a Athy-chan revisa essa fic for me!  
_Asakura Kino- _Ohhh Espero que você tenha pego no coment que eo deixei... Mas se não:  
http dois pontos barra barra s8 ponto flogao ponto com ponto br barra 07 barra 08 barra 05 barra 108 barra 19942473 ponto jpg  
_Yami And Raito- _Até eu casava em meia semana assim, deus do céu! EuhAHUEUa xD sim, tudo isso pra não perder o Sesshy-chan  
_Amanda e Luana- _é... Desculpa se fico confuso eu arrumarei isso mais tarde "xD posso lhe garantir! Mas espero que esse capitulo tenha dado pra entender

**Foi só isso gente! E tenho uma 9dade:**

Patience II será escrita com certeza, mas antes dela teremos Patience 0. Provavelmente será uma Short-Fic de no maximo 3 capitulos onde contarei o romance turbulento de Sango e Miroku. Um Romance cheio de altos e baixos e farei o possivel pra quem não leu Patience entender... Ainda não escolhi a música tema mas já esbocei a primeira idéia em um lugar aí. Então será uma triologia. Vou avisar o nome futuramente nessa mesma fic.  


**é só isso... Fuis**


	7. O quarteto

Sango desceu na pequena cidade de Shin uan, era litoranea e cheia em epoca de temporada... respirou fundo e procurou seu pai. Não foi dificil. Praticamente ele se detacava com seus ternos sempre berrantes que faziam a fama da mercearia. Ela sorriu. Amava seu pai mais que tudo. Claro que esse "mais que tudo" não incluia Sesshy!  
O pai e o irmão de Sango, Kohaku, moravam no andar de cima a mercearia. Ela havia passado boa parte de sua adolescencia naquela cidade. Olhou pela janela do quarto que era seu e sorriu ao ver que tudo estava realmente como era.  
As coisas não mudam em cidades pequenas.  
Não NESSA cidade pequena.  
Ela deitou-se e fitou o teto. Viajara durante 4 horas. Porém não se sentia cansada.  
Pegou uma pequena escova a qual sua mãe usara muito para escovar seu cabelo, uma escova prateada a qual Sango guardou no lugar mais seguro de sua casa. Seu criado-mudo.

"Escova de prata, me lembra cabelos empoierados de Sesshy" ela sorriu sentando-se na beira da cama. "Se você pudesse me ouvir. Pudesse ler pensamentos. Saberia que tudo eram mentiras."  
Ela girou os olhos analizando o quarto. Suspirou e deitou-se novamente esperando o sono chegar.  
Deveria ser mais de nove da noite. Seu pai tinha acabado de sair para ir a uma reunião de pais na escola de Kohaku. Parecia que o menino era mesmo irmão de Sango. Com ... quantos anos ele tinha mesmo? Ah sim, 9... Com nove anos o garoto havia espancado um coleguinha e agora com certeza o Senhor Nakamura estava em maus lencóis... Ela sorriu ao relembrar a cena de sua infancia. Com seis anos Sango havia acabado com a raça de um garoto da 2ª série que lhe chamou de magricela invocada.

Ela adormeceu. E no sonho estava feliz. Estava feliz. Não sabia que era a pessoa do seu lado que leh fazia sorrir mas quando queria virar o rosto para ver, sentia uma dor imensa. Apenas acordou com um chamado:  
- SANGO!  
- Ken-ichi!- disse Sango abrindo a janela- O que você faz aqui a essa hora?- Consultou o relógio de pulso, 2:30 da manhã- Yugoro? Senzo? O que fazem aqui, também?  
- Viemos visitar a capital.- sorriu Senzo, um jovem loiro com cachos que caiam sobre sua cabeça levemente. Os olhos verdes, de noite, justificavam o apelido de Gato.  
- Mas meninos...- disse Sango- vocês não podem vir amanhã?  
- De jeito nenhum!- disse Yugoro, esse tinha grandes olhos negros que penetravam. Seus cabelos castanho-escuro eram um exemplo de bagunça. Estava sempre jogado ao vento, arrepiado.- Como um grupo de surf está completo sem a melhor surfista deles?  
- Vai dize que você esqueçeu!- finalizou Ken-ichi. Ou simplesmente Ken. Os olhos mel que dançavam com uma especie de verde percorreram a face de Sango que se admirou com o novo visual do cabelo dele. Sem cabelo.- que a gente sempre corre pra areia agora de noite. Vamos sua prancha deve estar aí!  
- Está- disse Sango- Só um minuto e eu já desço! Me esperem na porta dos fundos da mercearia.

Sango, Yugoro, Senzo e Ken. Amigos inseparáveis. Desde que Sango se entende por gente os quatro iam a apraia, surfar, montar acampamento ou simplesmente admirar o mar numa rodinha. Ela vestiu sua roupa de surfar, pegou sua parafina e a prancha. Desceu fazendo um silencio inutil. Ainda estava sozinha em casa.  
- Garotos?  
- Olá Sango!- disse Senzo- A última vez que nos vimos você estava casando!  
- E também foi a última vez que me viram casada- disse Sango rindo.- Agora vamos que tem muito mar nos esperando.  
Os quatro seguiram pra praia.

* * *

-Ai... Fazia anos que eu não surfava assim- Sango sentou na areia da praia  
- é o seu celular Sango- disse Yugoro.- está tocando. Não vai atender.  
- Atende pra mim- ela sorriu enquanto saia correndo atrás de Senzo revidando o ataque de areia no cabelo.  
- Alô?- perguntou Yugoro  
- # com quem eu falo?  
- Yugoro...  
- #A Sango está?  
- Quem quer falar com ela?  
- # Diz que é o marido dela.  
- posso até dizer, mas ela tá meio oucupada agora  
- #oucupada?  
- é, a gente tá aqui na praia e o...  
- # não precisa me dizer mais nada. Manda ela me ligar!  
- Tá bom... SANGOOOO, MEU CABELO!  
Sesshoumaru ouviu algumas risadas e um "eu vou te matar", então desligou o telefone. Suspirou para Aiyame que se encontrava em sua frente, e olhou para Inu-yasha e seus amigos  
- Acho que ela está se divertindo.- ele olhou para Miroku- Com Yugoro.  
- Yugoro? ela me falou dele uma vez, parece que ela mais dois amigos, Senzo e Kenichi, surfavam nas noites, manhas, e tardes... Ela era fanática por surf.  
- Ela sabe surfar?- perguntou Sesshy com uma cara "eu-não-sabia-e-você-sim-pq?" enquanto alisava o **sueter cor-de-creme** que usava.  
- Ora, eu namorei com ela por anos. Você por duas semanas. Acho natural que eu saiba mais.- disse Miroku dando ombros  
- Não esquenta.- suspirou Kagome- ela vai voltar! tem a faculdade, o emprego, o Apartamento...  
- é- disse Aiyame- Concordo. Agora acho melhor voltarmos para casa.  
- Hai- concordou Kouga  
- Nos vemos por aí, Sesshoumaru- disse aiyame batendo de leve em suas costas.  
Rapidamente o quarto de Sesshy esvaziou. Este deitou em sua cama e encarou o teto com total indiferença.  
"Eu te amo." Pensou "Por mais que, agora, eu vá morar com a Kikyou por causa do bebê." Ele pegou o colar que ganhara de sua esposa "um dia você voltará, minha pequena rosa."

* * *

Eram nove da manhã. Sango e seus amigos tinham ido a casa de Senzo dormirem um pouco anets de voltarem a suas casas, Sango tinha acabado seu banho e se jogou no sofá da sala de Tv, ao lado de Senzo, Ken e Yugoro.  
- Sua vez.- disse Senzo a Ken.  
Silencio reinou o comodo. Quando Yugoro abriu a boca.  
- Como está na cidade?  
- Normal... praticamente vivo naquela faculdade... Que que vocês fazem aqui?  
- No ano seguinte que você foi embora estudar. Abriu uma faculdade aqui. Alguns cursos como Meio ambiente, Direito- disse Yugoro  
- Nós passamos- suspirou Senzo- Eu em Engenharia Ambientale o Ken em Meio ambiente, já o nosso amigo espertão aqui- ele deu um "Peladala robinho" no moreno.- passou em direito.  
- tem jornalismo?- perguntou Sango  
- Por que? que voltar?  
- é... Não me dei muito bem em tóquio...  
- Tem sim...- disse Senzo revelando seu mais belo sorrisso- E você será muito bem vinda de volta! Principalmente para nossa lua de mel em Shiga Ken.  
- Você ainda lembra disso, gato?- perguntou Sango assustada deixando Yugoro curioso  
- Claro.. A gente tinha o que? onze anos?- disse Senzo- Lembro-me que combinamos de passar a lua em Shiga Ken..  
- Porque lembrava o Ken!- Sango sorriu  
- Não quero estraga o casamento- disse Y ugoro- Mas estou morto! vamos logo dormir!  
- Exelente idéia- Disse Ken saindo do banheiro- Vamos jogar uns colchões no chão  
- o Sofá é meu!- disse Sango   
- ele nunca deixou de ser!- disse Ken- E ai de quem tentasse mudar isso.  
Eles arrumaram a sala e deitaram. Já tinham se passado algum tempo quando Senzo estrgou o silencio.  
- Sango?  
- Que?  
- Você amava realmente aquele Youkai.  
- No passado.- suspirou Sango abraçando o travisseiro

- SESSHOUMARU!- gritou Kikyou  
- Que que foi?- perguntou Sesshoumaru se desconcetrando de suas provas "Kami! Será que essa mulher não vai deixar eu trabalhar?"  
- O que você está fazendo?- perguntou ela se sentando no braço da cadeira de Sesshoumaru  
- Corrigindo provas.- Sesshoumaru disse deixando a caneta sobre a escrivanhia- Kikyou, por favor!  
- Não entendo essa sua fixação por trabalho!- disse Kikyou dando a volta na mesa- Com o dinheiro que seu pai tem, daria para viver bem durante gerações e gerações- ela fez um gesto rotatorio com a mão  
- Eu trabalho- disse ele pousando seu olhar frio para a pele branca de Kikyou- porque gosto.  
- Tá... tudo bem- ela disse caminhando para a porta- a proposito. Seu caso antigo ligou.  
- Sango? O que ela quer?  
- Disse que amanhã assinará os papéis.- Kikyou finalizou a frase com um suspiro- Não entendo o que você viu nela. mas enfim, amanhã ela passará as três horas no escritório do seu advogado.  
- Claro. Obrigada Kikyou.  
- Disponha, querido- disse Kikyou subindo as escadas do sobrado que Sesshy havia comprado para os dois.  
"Disponha, querido?" Pensou Sesshoumaru fazendo uma careta "essa mulher enloqueceu!" ele retomou a caneta em mãos "Melhor eu deixar isso para amanhã" Ele abriu a primeira gaveta da escrivanhia com intenção de guardar o pacote de provas "o que é isso?" ele tomou em suas mãos um pequeno cartão de floricultura "Sango... OSMOZE!"

- Boa tarde. O que deseja, senhor?  
- A Sango.. Sango Yasha!- disse ele- está aqui?  
- Desculpe. Ela está em lua de mel  
- Ah... obrigado

- Está atrasado.- ouviu-se uma voz dizer  
- Eu sei Kikyou- disse Sesshoumaru sentando-se na mesa de jantar  
- algum problome?  
- Não... Nenhum.  
- Você quer carne?  
- não.- ele suspirou- vou dar uma saída até a escola.  
- Mas hoje é...- a porta se fechou com força atras do Youkai que saia- domingo.- De repente uma pontada lhe deu na barriga- Sesshy.- ela disse rapidamente e pegou o telefone

Sesshoumaru deitou-se no banco a frente ao rio que tanto gostava. Suspirou. Olhou para o céu. Havia acabado a pouco de garoar. Não demoraria muito para começar de novo. Mas estaria protegido naquele lugar. Afinal a cubertura da lanconhete protegia o banco também.  
- Bonito, não?- perguntou uma voz jovem.  
- Oh- respondeu ele olhando para a menina. Não passava dos 8 anos. - O que uma menina está fazendo aqui?  
- Desculpe-me senhor.- ela sorriu timidamente- eu estava acompanhando meu pai e acabei aqui.  
- Não precisa se desculpar- ele sentou-se no banco dando espaço para a menina- sente-se.  
- Você estava chorando por causa de sua esposa, não?  
- Como você...- ele achou estupido perguntar jah que estava com sua aliança e o colar que ganhara dela entre os dedos.- Hai.  
- Não fique triste assim.- ela disse- Sua esposa lhe ama de verdade. só está confusa.  
Ele fitou a face da pequena menina. Era rosada e inocente. Ao mesmo tempo seu rosto lembrava muito a de Sango. Mas seus olhos.. Seus olhos eram...  
- O senhor deveria entende-la.- ela olhou fixamente para o lago- E não deixar ninguém tirá-la de ti.  
- O que você quer dizer com isso?- "Devo ter enloquecido! Pedindo conselhor a uma menina de 7 anos!"  
- A ma... A sua esposa, já vi ela com você... A um mês... um pouco mais. Aqui. Nesse banco. Ela é realmente linda- A pequena sorriu encarando a face de Sesshoumaru novamente.- Devem estar cheio de gatos por aí, querendo-a. E pare de achar que nunca consigirá ela de volta. Senão, aí sim acabará enloquecido.  
O pequeno relógio da criança apitou, ela encarou o sapinho de ponteiro e disse completando sua frase.  
- Desculpe-me tenho que ir. Não fique triste. Apenas não deixe-a escapar. E Parabéns Papai.  
- Hei... Qual seu de nome?- perguntou Sesshoumaru- Papai?  
- Rin.- foi a ultima coisa que ele ouviu antes da pequena Rin se perder na escuridão do parque.  
Havia chego ao mundo, Kagura Yasha. Filha de Kikyou Tomodo e Sesshoumaru Yasha. 

**Aloha primosss! demorou mas enfim esse capitulo saiu! euaHUHEuhhaue e analisema Rin como quiserem ;D  
**Vou responder as reviews e já to indowww!  
_Monica- é a Sango é uma abestarlhada primeiro-os-outros que eu conheço. Claro que você vai ver o Victório de novo! Mas Patience é um capitulo de uma triologia então ele provavelmente não irá aparecer aqui de novo.  
hô-chan- sério? me deu pena de separar os dois mas teve que s er assim s não ia acabar logo no 5º capitulo... Bjjs e obrigada!  
Amanda e Luana- Será que respondi suas dúvidas? huehuahuhUEa xD bjuss  
Cybertamis- Helooo! como que andas? Sim, a k ikyou está gravida! infelizmente! mas você vai ficar sabendo mais dela em outro dia... Bjuss  
_**Aviso mega-ultra-sexa importante! A Próxima fic da triologia se chamará "How deep is your love?" Vai contar a história da Sango e do Miroku e e spero que gostem dela. Já escrevi o rascunho e vou ajeitá-la como passar dos tempos. Bjussss**

Nani  



	8. Cool: O verdadeiro amor é generoso

**Cool- O verdadeiro amor é generoso.**

- Ohayo- comprimentou Miroku a Sango que acabava de entrar no hospital- Sango?- Miroku, que você tá fazendo aqui?  
- Koharu veio fazer pré-natal. Peraí o que tu tá fazendo aqui?  
- Eu... o filho... Sesshoumaru... nasceu.  
- Oro?  
- O filho de Kikyou e Sesshy está nasceu- falou ela com um unico ar.  
- Mas era você que...  
- Miroku?- chamou uma jovem.  
- Domo.- disse Sango a garota- Você deve ser Koharu.  
- Hai. Quem é você?  
Se Miroku tinha que escolher alguém pra trair Sango, claro que seria bonita, estilo miss, bem barbie mesmo. Bom, isso era o que Sango pensava até que viu Koharu. Ela era tão... esquisita. seus cabelos eram castanhos com mexas roxas, rosas, vermelhas e verdes. Tinha um piercing no queixo e uma tatuagem de algo nao definido no tronco que subia até o pescoço.  
- Yasha Sango- respondeu ela. Com sorte falando seu sobrenome de casada antes ela não iria associar uma coisa na outra.  
- Aquela Sango?  
- Dependendo da Sango que você fala, talvez.- disse Sango amigavelmente.

**It's hard to remember how it felt before **  
_É dificil lembrar como era antes_  
**Now I found the love of my life **  
_Agora encontrei o amor da minha vida_

A garota olhou para Miroku como se esperasse uma resposta e em seguida olhou para a mulher novamente.  
- Domo.- respondeu secamente.  
Sango forçou um sorrisso.  
- Estava falando com Yasha-sama- ele fez uma pausa pra suspirar- Quer que eu te leve para casa?- ele se virou, atencioso  
- Iie.- ela respondeu seguindo pelo corredor- meu pai está lá embaixo, veio me buscar.- ela parou mas não encarou o "Casal" - Se eu fosse você, Miroku, não desceria por algumas horas.- ela virou o corredor.  
- Conheçeu Koharu.- disse Miroku para quebrar o clima pesado  
- Esperava outra coisa- comentou Sango  
- quer tomar café?  
Sango olhou pra ele e respondeu "sim" com a cabeça.

**Passes things get more comfortable **  
_As coisas passam, ficam mais confortaveis_  
**Everything is going right **  
_Tudo está dando certo_  
**And after all the obstacles **  
_E depois de todos os obstaculos_  
**It's good to see you now with someone else **  
_É bom te ver com outra pessoa_

- Não vou me casar com a Koharu- Disse Miroku e Sango olhou-o curiosa, eles estavam sentados numa lanchonete proxima ao hospital  
- Não?  
- Não.- ele respondeu- ela é insuportável o bastante pra me deixar louco em duas horas.  
- Entendo.  
- Fiquei sabendo da sua história com Sesshoumaru. Meus pêsames. Não sou o único que não presta  
- Não é bem assim... Não me casei contigo não porque a menina estava grávida.  
- Não?  
- Foi porque você me traiu. Só isso.- respondeu Sango dando ombros  
- E porque abandonou-o?  
- Não sei.- disse Sango- por que iria me achar egoista privando a criança de uma familia  
- você não sabe- concluiu ele.  
- oro?  
- Você não devia ter acabado com ele- respondeu Miroku  
- e porque não?  
- Porque você o ama  
- Miroku, você bebeu?  
- você se importa?- respondeu o rapaz se encostando na cadeira.

**And it's such a miracle that **  
_E é um milagre que_  
**You and me are still good friends **  
_Você e eu ainda somos bons amigos_  
**After all that we've been through **  
_Depois de tudo que passamos_  
**I know we're cool **  
_Sei que estamos bem_

-iie- respondeu Sango  
- então.  
- você tem razão  
- Por que voltou para ver a filha deles?  
- Eu não sei.  
- Que que deu em você, Sango?  
- Nani?  
- Não sabe mais de nada, não?  
- Iie.  
- Pois deveria saber, que mesmo passando pouco tempo eu entendi  
- Entendeu?  
- Que você não me ama.  
- Miroku...  
- Não, você não me ama. Você ama ele. E ama incondicionalmente. Nada que eu fizer vai mudar isso.  
- Onde você quer chegar?  
- você sempre será minha, Sango. Nos meus sonhos. Mas voce gosta do cachorro. Não posso fazer nada.

**We used to think it was impossible **  
_Nós costumavamos pensar que era impossivel_  
**Now you call me by my new last name **  
_Agora você me chama pelo meu novo sobrenome_  
**Memories seem like so long ago **  
_As memórias parecem que foram há tanto tempo_  
**Time always kills the pain **  
_O tempo sempre acaba com a dor_

Sango piscou e esperou Miroku acabar a frase.  
- Te amo tanto... Que só quero que você seja feliz  
Sango deixou uma lagrima escapar.  
- Tem uma exposisão de arte aqui na cidade- disse Miroku- quer vir ver?  
- Hai.- respondeu Sango- Vamos qualquer dia desses.  
- Quital agora?  
Sango sorriu timidamente e concordou. Lá se foi o casal... o casal de amigos.

**Remember Harbor Boulevard **  
_Lembra da Harbor Boulevard_  
**The dreaming days, where the mess was made **  
_Os dias em que sonhavamos, quando a confusão estava feita_  
**Look how all the kids have grown **  
_Veja como toda a molecada cresceu_

- Os murais- anunciou Miroku como se isso fosse mudar algo.  
- Victório Sil... Ei! eu conheço esse cara- disse Sango  
- por isso te trouxe aqui- ele apontou para um mural com retratos de muitas pessoas.- achei que iria gostar  
Uma delas, era Sango.  
Se rosto estava num sincero sorrisso o qual ela lembrava de ter dado.  
- Nossa.- exclamou ela  
- você está eternizada- disse Miroku  
Sango riu.  
**  
**

**We have changed but we're still the same **  
_Nós mudamos mas ainda somos os mesmos_  
**After all that we've been through **  
_Depois de tudo que passamos_  
**I know we're cool **  
_Sei que estamos bem_

- Obrigada, Miroku- disse Sango enquanto era deixada na porta do seu apartamente por Miroku. Eles estavam a pé- Eu que agradeço- disse Miroku sorrindo  
- Eu queria dizer que sinto muito mesmo por...- POW- Miroku!  
...  
- Um tiro na nuca.- concluiu Sango  
- Senhora Sango veja bem, o tiro que o senhor Miroku tomou, atingiu uma parte importante do sistema nervoso. O bulbo.  
- Isso quer dizer que? Vamos doutor, fale japones!  
- foi morte instantanea. Ele não sofreu nada.  
- mas... mas... já prenderam os culpados? Quem foi?  
**  
**

**And I'll be happy for you **  
_E eu vou ficar feliz por você_  
**If you can be happy for me**  
_Se você conseguir ficar feliz por mim_  
**Circles and triangles **  
_Circulos e triangulos_  
**And now we're hanging out **  
_E agora saimos juntos_

- Eu não sei- respondeu o doutor- Olhe, senhora Yasha, sabe se Miroku tinha algum inimigo, coisa do genero?- perguntou o delgado que até então estava calado  
- Iie...- uma mensagem veio a sua mente

Flash Back  
"-... meu pai está lá embaixo, veio me buscar.- ela parou mas não encarou o "Casal" - Se eu fosse você, Miroku, não desceria por algumas horas.- ela virou o corredor."  
Fim Do Flash Back  
- Hai- corrigiu Sango- Parece meio louco, mas...  
(...)  
- Obrigado senhorita- disse o delegado- se precisarmos chamaremos  
- Ok- disse Sango se retirando do local.  
"Sinto muito, Miroku."- Sango pensou- "por não poder te amar."

**With your new girlfriend **  
_Com a sua nova namorada_  
**So far from where we've been **  
_Tão longe de onde estavamos_  
**I know we're cool**  
_Eu sei que estamos bem_

**Continua.  
Mirokuuuu (buáááá) AnnaM de luto.  
Eu sei que eu tive que matar ele, porque isso faz parte do enredo, mas tadinho... Maldito sogro ¬¬  
**_CyberTamis- eu fiquei _max, mega, ultra, hiper, blaster feliz! Plus advanced! _pke você ficou _max, mega, ultra, hiper, blaster feliz! Plus advanced!_ com o sueter cor de creme xDbjusss_  
_Monica- A Rin é louquistica... a gente vai entender dela mais tarde o/ Só que a proxima participaçãodela em Patience vai ser no epilogo o/ E depois só na 3ª fic da triologia, que ainda está sem nome!  
Amanda e Luana- Acho que vo te que explica essa da Rin né? BomxD vou provindenciar isso...  
Mitzrael Girl- prende ela numa camisa de força Nããããooo te mateee não faz bem ;;. Infelizmente Kagura é o bebzintro de Sesshy ;D Mas isso não quer dizer nda :P_

**Bom pessoasss... Patience tá acabando sabem? só vai ter mais um capitulo e o Epilogo e Fineeeee... Depois eu posto "How deep is your love" e em seguida virá a última fic da série xD **  
Kisusss e Janeeee


	9. Patience

**Patience.  
_  
_**_Uma hora atrás_  
- Sango?  
- que foi, Kagome?  
- está assim por causa do Miroku?  
- Assim?  
- Pensativa?  
- De certa forma.  
- você sabe que ele não vai voltar, não é?  
- Não é da morte dele... é que... que... ele falou uma coisa pra mim antes de ir.  
- O que ele disse  
- Pra eu não desisitir de Sesshoumaru...

_Momento atual_  
Sango desembarcou do onibus naquele bairro nobre da cidade e foi caminhando até um escritorio de advogacia que não ficvaa longe da rodoviária. Se deus quisesse iria ser sua última ida aquele lugar em alguns anos.  
Mas Kami-sama não queria.

"Escritório de Akira-sama"- leu. "9:57 PM... sorte que consegui atrasar o trequinho"

- Senhora Sango Yasha?  
- Senhor Akira, imagino eu.  
- Sim.- ele levantou-se - Sente-se  
Sango obedeceu e pegou alguns papeis que o advogado lhe estendeu.  
- Hun... tá tá... Aham... peraí!  
- algum problema?  
- Porque aqui está falando- ela apontou para o papel- que eu não poderei nunca me separar do Sesshoumaru?  
Senhor Akira sorriu amarelo.  
- Tem um motivo.  
- Motivo?  
- Hai.- o Senhor akira Sorriu- creio que não leu direito as entrelinhas do ultimo documento que assinou.  
- Oro?  
- Se quiser resolver isso- ele levantou e seguiu até a porta- Siga-me  
Sango e Akira-sama desceram o elevador e caminharam. adentraram um taxi. Chegaram a um estádio. Entraram num camarote extremamente perto do palco formado.  
- Por que estamos aqui?- perguntou Sango ao ancião.  
- Terá um show aqui- disse Akira- Do guns N' roses.  
- Show?  
A multidão estava gritando algo como "GUNS! GUNS! GUNS! GUNS!" E Sango olhou com curiosidade para o palco, em seguida Akira lhe fez subir uma escada e entraram num camarote ao lado do palco.  
Olhou para cima. Aiyame sorria como nunca em punho de sua guitarra. Viu o restante dos integrantes da banda entrarem a tomarem seus lugares.  
Até que uma voz conheçida lhe chamou atenção  
- Essa música, que abrirá o show, não é só uma das minhas favoritas, mas é também a música que marca o meu relacionamento com a mulher mais bela do mundo. Espero que gostem tanto quanto eu.

**1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4 **  
(whistle)  
**Shed a tear 'cause I'm missin' you **  
_Derramei uma lagrima, porque estou com saudades._  
** I'm still alright to smile **  
_Ainda me sinto bem o suficiente para sorrir_**  
Girl, I think about you every day now **  
_Garota, eu penso em você todos os dias, agora._**  
Was a time when I wasn't sure **  
_Houve um tempo que eu não tinha certeza_  
** But you set my mind at ease **  
_mas você acalmou minha mente_  
** There is no doubt **  
_não há duvida_  
**You're in my heart now**  
_você está no meu coração agora. _

** Said, woman, take it slow**  
_Eu disse: Mulher. pega leve_  
** It'll work itself out fine **  
_Tudo vai se resolver por si mesmo._  
** All we need is just a little patience**  
_Tudo que nós precisamos é só um pouco de paciência _  
** Said, sugar, make it slow **  
_Eu disse: doçura, vá com calma_  
** And we come together fine **  
_E vamos ficar bem juntos_  
** All we need is just a little patience**_  
Tudo que nós precisamos é só um pouco de patiencia _  
** (patience) **  
_(paciencia)_  
** Mm, yeah  
**  
** I sit here on the stairs **  
_Eu sentei aqui nas escadas_  
** 'Cause I'd rather be alone**  
_Porque quero ficar sozinho _  
** If I can't have you right now**  
_Se eu não puder te ter agora _**  
I'll wait, dear **  
_Eu esperarei, querida_  
** Sometimes I get so tense**  
_às vezes, eu fico tão tenso _  
** But I can't speed up the time**  
_Mas eu não posso acelerar o tempo _  
** But you know, love **_  
Mas você sabe, amor_  
** There's one more thing to consider**_  
há mais alguma coisa pra considerarmos_

** Said, woman, take it slow **  
_Eu disse: Mulher, pega leve_  
** And things will be just fine**  
_ As coisas vão ficar bem_  
** You and I'll just use a little patience**  
_Eu e você só precisamos ter um pouco de paciencia _  
** Said, sugar, take the time **  
_Disse: Doçura, não se apresse_  
** 'Cause the lights are shining bright**  
_Pois as luzes estão brilhando _  
** You and I've got what it takes**  
_Você e eu temos o que é necessário _  
** To make it **  
_Para dar certo_  
** We won't fake it, **  
_Nunca fingiremos_  
** I'll never break it**  
_Nunca romperemos _  
** 'Cause I can't take it**  
_Porque eu não suportaria_

----------------Quando Aiyame começou a cantarolar----------  
** ...little patience, mm yeah, mm yeah**  
_Um pouco de Paciencia_  
** need a little patience, yeah**  
_Precisamos um pouco de Paciencia_  
** just a little patience, yeah**  
_Apenas um pouco de Paciencia_  
** some what patience, yeah**  
_Alguma Paciencia_  
** need some patience, yeah**  
_Tenha alguma paciencia_  
** could use some patience, yeah**  
_Poderia ter paciencia_  
** gotta have some patience, yeah**  
_Tenha Paciencia_  
** all it takes is patience,**  
_Tudo que ganha é paciencia_  
** just a little patience**  
_Um pouco de Paciencia_  
** is all you need**  
_é tudo que você precisa_

-----------Sesshy cobriu------------  
** I been walkin' the streets at night**  
_Eu estive caminhando nas ruas a noite_  
** Just tryin' to get it right**  
_Tentando ter certeza disso_  
** Hard to see with so many around**  
_é dificil ver com tantos por perto_  
** You know I don't like**  
_Você sabe, eu não gosto_  
** Being stuck in the crowd**  
_De ficar preso na multidão_  
** And the streets don't change**  
_E as ruas não mudam_  
** But baby the name**  
_Mas, baby, o nome_  
** I ain't got time for the games**  
_não tenho tempo pra joguinhos_  
** 'Cause I need you**  
_Porque preciso de ti_  
** Yeah, yeah, why I need you**  
_é, é... por que preciso de ti._  
** Oo, I need you**  
_eu preciso de ti_  
** Whoa, I need you**  
_Eu preciso de ti_  
** Oo, all this time**  
_Todo o tempo._

Sango piscou. Quando Sesshy se aproximava do camarote dela, e os verdadeiros guns entravam no palco. Ele jogou uma das rosas vermelhas que haviam caido pra Sango e pulou lá dentro. Beijando-a.  
Naquele dia 16 de agosto de 2002.  
Nada mais importava.  
Não para eles.  
Não, mais.  
- aishiteru- sussurrou sesshy- abadona tudo, Sango, volta pra mim.  
- aishiteru Sesshy-Kun.- sussurrou Sango  
Dois sussurros ignorados pela multidão japonesa que via o show. Mas definitivos para eles. E para seus amigos.

* * *

O coral murmurrava canções de encaminhiar a alma a Kami enquanto velas e kikyous envolviam aquele tumulo.

- Estamos aqui reunidos hoje para celebrar a morte de Kikyou Tomodo.- o padre falava com respeito- Kikyou por tempos habitou nosso coração, nossa vida. E teve um fim tragico numa banheira em sua propria casa. Deixa filha e familia.  
O religioso se referia ao fato de Kikyou ter se suicidado no banheiro na tarde anterior. Felizmente a pequena Kagura, escapou por questão de dias da morte sem nascer.  
Inu-yasha e Kagome rezavam baixinho junto do padre. Aiyame estava abalada demais pela morte da irmã, mas com o apoio de Kouga quem sabe conseguisse superar. Sesshoumaru agora jogava uma Kikyou no tumulo dela. Sango, a mulher que tirava o sono de Kikyou, estava com cabeça abaixada segurando a pequena Kagura nos braços. Ao Fim da oração, todos se retiraram.  
Quem sobrou lá, olhando o tumulo?  
Eu.  
Com um sentimento de horror. De sede de justiça.  
- Acalme-se em sua eternidade, Kikyou.- falei- Quando sua filha se tornar mulher, começaram todas aquelas pragras que você imaginou antes de morrer. Alcame-se.

**Fim... Ou será apenas o começo?**

_AnnaM saí saltitando por ai e cantando: EU ACABEIII!  
... Qual é gente... Agora só falta um epilogo e nunca mais terão que suportar tamanha má escritura ;D e Não... eu não vou fazer final alternativo nenhum!_  
**Vou direto as Reviews e depois a gente fala...  
Asakura Kino---> daeee garooottaaa... minha médica me falou que eu estava com um complexo de dupla personalidade mas não falou que era vc O.o ohhhhh hehaueua..  
Bjoes.  
Monica---> oieee (l)! Susse? bem... eh... Espero que esse tenha agradado mais... Dá dó de acbar Patience mas foi preciso Faz pose de salvadora da patria  
CyberTamis---> (l)²... Tá ele morreu mesmo ;D E eo odeio o assasino dele por isso xD Bjoesss..  
Dark Lady Kitana----> oieeee... eh eh... menina estranha? sim... me admira que era animadroa de torcida ehuhahueua P  
Demorie mto pra posta, eo sei... Mas prometo que o epilogo eh rapidex...  
**_Tá... Agora How deep is your love tá demorando um poco, saca? Nããão veeeemmm... E eo acho que vou postar até a outra fic antes... Não sei... Tá tá... Dps a gente fla disso...  
_Agoraaa bjusss... e atéee!  
**  
**


	10. Epilogo

**O fruto.  
**

- Sesshoumaru-sama uma delcração sobre sua filha por favor!- os resportes pareciam formigas atrás de Sesshoumaru, o grande Sesshoumaru. Vocalista da maior banda japonesa dos útlimso dosi séculos, segundo a revista da MTV local.  
- Nada a declarar- repetia ele se aproximando da porta do hospital onde sua esposa descansava. "é agora" pensou.  
- Papai- ele ouviu a pequena Kagura se prontificar de pé ao seu lado.  
- Cadê sua mãe, Kagura?- perguntou Sesshoumaru A pequena kagura, de quase oito anos, apontou para uma porta e seguiu Sesshoumaru que entrava para conheçer sua nova herdeira.  
A menina dormia calmamente nos braços de sua mãe.  
- Ela é linda- disse Sesshoumaru.- é a sua cara.- ele acariciou a face da mulher - Papai...- Kagura disse puxando as mangas de sesshy- como ela vai se chamar?  
Ele ficou confuso. Havia discutidoi uma série de nomes com Sango: Aeka, Rumiko e até nomes estrangeiros como Mary e Sarah.  
- Rin- respondeu Sango prontamente?  
- Rin?- ele repetiu - Na minha bolsa... pegue o papel que está dentro do envelope rosa.  
Sesshoumaru atendeu achando um desenhi de uma menina parecida com alguem que já vira... mas quem?  
- Ando sonhando com ela nas útlimas noites- disse Sango- no sonho ela se chama Rin, como minha mãe.  
- Rin- repetiu ele maravilhado.

_Flash Back  
- Não fique triste assim.- ela disse- Sua esposa lhe ama de verdade. só está confusa.  
Ele fitou a face da pequena menina. Era rosada e inocente. Ao mesmo tempo seu rosto lembrava muito a de Sango. Mas seus olhos.. Seus olhos eram.  
- O senhor deveria entende-la.- ela olhou fixamente para o lago- E não deixar ninguém tirá-la de ti.  
- O que você quer dizer com isso?- "Devo ter enloquecido! Pedindo conselhor a uma menina de 7 anos"  
- A ma... A sua esposa, já vi ela com você... A um mês... um pouco mais. Aqui. Nesse banco. Ela é realmente linda- A pequena sorriu encarando a face de Sesshoumaru novamente.- Devem estar cheio de gatos por aí, querendo-a. E pare de achar que nunca consigirá ela de volta. Senão, aí sim acabará enloquecido.  
O pequeno relógio da criança apitou, ela encarou o sapinho de ponteiro e disse completando sua frase.  
- Desculpe-me tenho que ir. Não fique triste. Apenas não deixe-a escapar. E Parabéns Papai.  
- Hei... Qual seu de nome?- perguntou Sesshoumaru- Papai?  
- Rin.- foi a ultima coisa que ele ouviu antes da pequena Rin se perder na escuridão do parque.  
Fim do Flash Back_

- Rin- Kagura disse.- é... é um bonito nome! Mamãe... quando ela vai poder jogar futebol comigo?  
Sango sorriu e passou as mãos pelos cabelos de Kagura.  
- Em breve- respondeu.- em berve.  
- tenho a impressão que ela nascerá com os olhos do papai- disse Kagura ajeitando a coberta cor-de-rosa que envolvia o bebê.  
- Eu também Kagura- Sesshoumaru colocou a mão sobre o ombro da filha mais velha- eu também...

**Ohayooooo... muito bem peoples... acabei o epilogoo, ficou curtinho, mas eh limpo tá! E ah... Leiam "Desenhos", minha nova One!  
Eu tomei todo cuidado para que a epoca desse epilogo fosse sete anos depois, pois a última fic da triologia será quando se passarem quinze anos da morte de Kikyou. Mas isso nem importa muito... O que realmente importa é que eu acabeeiii xD  
bjussss**


End file.
